Between Darkness and Light
by Cathrath
Summary: Four years after his fateful visit to the Island of Thor Hiccup finds himself chief of his people and struggling to live up to a fathers legacy. Fate is not finished with him yet though, a great darkness stalks him. A darkness he knows well and one that will stop at nothing to get its revenge. To save his people will Hiccup have to make the greatest sacrifice a chief can make?
1. Worries

**Well here we are the first chapter of the sequel to 'Time of Offering'. You don't need to have read the first story to enjoy it but I highly recommend that you do so that things will make more sense. I won't be going into a great deal of depth about the past just touching on it where I need to help explain this story. I welcome any new reviews to the first story if you do go back and read it. **

**This story takes place following the events of the second movie so apologies if you haven't seen it yet there will be spoilers. It will also have a more mature feel to it, Hiccup's childhood is behind him now and they are adults in an adult's world with adult concerns and fears. The main difference though between my plot and the movie is that Valka will not play a part. I started to write the first story before I knew about Hiccup's mother so I'm going to keep true to my background plot and not resurrect her, the first story wouldn't make sense if I did and this is meant to be a sequel. **

**Anyway, I've waffled long enough :)****. Just what do I have planned for our Hero and his friends this time? Let the roller coaster begin once again.**

**Enjoy**

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Worries**

Astrid hummed absently to herself as she stirred the contents of a large cooking pot over the fire. She leaned over to smell the contents before lifted the spoon to taste it. She savoured the flavour for a while before reaching up to the shelf above the fire to grab an earthen pot. She took a generous handful of the seasoning herbs within and dumping them into the simmering liquid.

After marrying Hiccup the need to cook had taken Astrid completely by surprise. She had been used to coming home from a hard days training or dragon flying to find dinner waiting for her on the table. Fending for herself and a husband to boot had come as a bit of a shock.

Of course she knew how to trap and prepare game, along with what types of roots, plants and berries were safe to eat but these were hunting and survival skills, great for a warrior in training but useless to a wife. She had tried of course, to stubborn and proud to admit that she was bad at something, but her first efforts had been poor and often ended in some pathetic burnt offering or the kitchen aflame. To Hiccups credit though he hadn't mocked or teased her, instead he had eaten everything she had prepared without comment. Although occasionally she would noticed him grimace in pain as he bit into something hard or struggled to swallow.

In the end she had given up and conceded that she was a terrible cook. Hiccup, as it turned out wasn't. He hadn't had the luxury of a mother to prepare his meals and with a father who spent most his time away or coming home late Hiccup had had to learn how to fend for himself in the cooking arena.

Astrid smiled as she stirred the pot, recalling his patience with her as he taught her how to make stews, bake bread, mix soups, even how to brew mead. Even though he rarely drank the stuff himself Hiccup had learnt how to make it for his father. He had perfected the home brew and Astrid had to agree that it was the best she had ever tasted. Occasionally they would sit in front of the fire on cold nights and share a warmed mug. In the end Astrid had found that she was as happy pottering around the kitchen as she was throwing her axe at trees, although she would never admit that to anyone other than Hiccup, she did have a reputation to uphold after all.

In the early years of their marriage they had shared the cooking duties between them but since Hiccup had taken over as Chief following his father's death he had very little time for things like cooking or even eating for that matter.

'They should be home soon,' she thought as she looked out of the window, noting that the sun was setting.

Dinner was often a later affair these days and she knew that as per normal she would need to force him into a chair when he got home and stand over him whist he ate. Otherwise he would just collapse on their bed or fall asleep in front of the fire exhausted. A few times she had even found him in the dragon shed beside the house, curled up beside Toothless when he hadn't had the energy to do much more than remove Toothless's harness.

She tested the soup once more, smiling at the improved flavour.

Astrid sighed at the thought of all the changes that had come over their lives during the last year. She had always known that Hiccup would become Chief one day but although Hiccup had understood this fact and accepted the responsibility that went with it he hadn't felt ready to take on the role just yet. Declining when his father had offered to stand down after the events during the 'Time of Offering' four years ago and resisting when his father had once again offered him the role a year ago before the fateful meeting with Drago Bludvist and his dragon army. Hiccup had always hung onto the belief that it was all too soon, that there would be years before it became really necessary. He had never even considered a scenario where his father wouldn't be there and he would be forced to take on the role. He just wanted to be free and enjoy life. However his freedom had been lost when fate had struck its cruel hand to him once again and Stoick had been taken from them.

She thought back sadly to the day when it had happened. It was nearly a year since Drago had attacked Berk with the great Bewilderbeast dragon, a dragon with the ability to control the minds of other dragons. Nearly a year since Stoick had flung himself into the path of Toothless's plasma blast to save his sons life. His loss was still felt deeply by the tribe but none more so then Hiccup. To have lost his father in such a way, to have his best friend be the instrument of his father's death and then have the chieftain mantel dumped on his shoulders so suddenly had taken its toll on him. Astrid mourned for her father-in-law and Chief as much as anyone, of course she did, but she also couldn't help feeling deeply grateful to Stoick for his sacrifice. If not for the love of a father for his son, a fathers instinct to protect she could have lost Hiccup that fateful day and been left a grieving widow after only a few wonderful years of marriage.

She stirred and tasted the soup once more before taking the thick pan cloth from her shoulder, lifted the hot pot from its hook over the fire and placed it to one side where it would stay warm. She then moved across to the door and opened it, noting that it was now completely dark outside and looked up at the stars.

"Where are they?" She muttered under her breath in annoyance as she scanned the sky.

During their marriage vows Hiccup had proclaimed that Astrid would be his equal in all things and in the early years of their marriage things like sharing the cooking and housework had been his way of showing this. She had been grateful to him as unlike other married women in the tribe she had been left free to carry on with things like weapons training and flying. In turn she had been there for him when he needed her. This had become more important than ever since he had become Chief. They ruled side by side as an inseparable team and she was always there to help and support him when he needed it. Many a late night had been filled with important discussions and plans made between them. It had been a difficult first year for Hiccup. Coming to terms with the grief of losing both his parents, rebuilding the village, asserting himself, keeping them all safe and ensuring that they continued good relations with neighbouring tribes. Through it all he and Astrid had worked together for the good of Berk.

Astrid was grateful that he chose to confide in her so much, telling her his worries and concerns, asking her advice. Gradually his confidence had grown and he had become more settled into the role. Even slowly beginning to make changes, like selecting a new council and allowing seasoned veterans to step down and retire if they wished to do so. In their place Hiccup had appointed people that he felt he needed close, Astrid of course stood by his side as co ruler, but he had also appointed Snotlout, Fishlegs and even the twins. Admittedly she had been a bit dubious about the twins but Hiccup had insisted and eventually Astrid had to concede that although they could still be crazy they had shown good judgement in recent years and could be relied on when needed.

Hiccup had also appointed Eret, their most recent addition to the tribe. Eret was their link to the outside world now that Hiccup was more or less confined to Berk, his travelling and mapping days behind him. Eret acted as Berk's envoy, flying on Stoick's Rumblehorn dragon, Skullcrasher, around the Archipelago, exchanging news and trading with the other tribes. Hiccup had found the loss of his freedom one of the hardest things to accept. Yes, he still flew on missions and met with other tribes and their Chiefs but it was all on tribal business now, not for himself. Hiccup was grateful to their newest addition for his services but Astrid knew that deep down Hiccup wished it was him.

She looked up as a dark shadow passed overhead and smiled.

"Finally," she grumbled as the black shape looped back over the house and landed lightly on the ground in front of her.

The leather clad and masked figure across the Night Fury's back unhooked the prosthetic, that took the place of his missing left foot, from the dragons harness and reached down to retract the current attachment, selecting one with a wider base more suitable for standing, before swinging himself down from the saddle.

Astrid moved towards him, smiling as the slim figure removed his leather helmet and gave his messy auburn hair a ruffle.

"Your late," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiccup smiled and leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"I wanted to see how the new watch fires looked from out at sea before doing my perimeter sweep. They needed a bit of adjustment, guess I forgot the time," he explained as he hooking his helmet to Toothless saddle and wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer to his chest. She kissed him again.

Something's would never change. Hiccup insatiable curiosity and desire for perfection in his inventions and designs was integrally to what made him...well...Hiccup.

"Come inside, the soups still hot," Astrid said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. Toothless followed behind them.

"I'm not really hungry Astrid. I just want to go to bed," Hiccup said yawing as he let Astrid pull him forwards.

She turned to give him a scowl.

"Were not having this conversation again...are we?" She said ominously.

Instantly recognising the dangerous note to his wife's voice Hiccup decided in an instant to just do as he was told.

"Ah...no...guess not," he said quickly.

"Good," and with that she pushed him towards the waiting chair at the table.

As she moved back to the fireplace to start spooning ladles full of hot soup into two bowls Hiccup started to remove Toothless's harness for the night. Once done Toothless rolled onto his back and began to purr loudly, rubbing his back on the wooden floor to scratch it, his belly wiggling and his legs flailing as he did so. This earned a chuckle from Hiccup and a rub to the belly, which of course was what Toothless had been after. Hiccup looked over at the sound of two heavy bowls being placed onto the table to find Astrid looking at them both with amusement.

"You two may be the same age but he's more like a giant kitten then a twenty two year old, ferocious dragon," she said gesturing to Toothless's exposed and wiggling belly with a laugh.

Hiccup smiled and rolled onto his own back beside his dragon.

"Oh I don't know, I'd quite like a belly rub myself...what do you say?" He said tilting his head back and looking at her with a lopsided, upside down grin.

She got his meaning immediately and turned around with a huff, as if annoyed, but in fact she was trying to hide her smile

"Get up here right now and eat that soup before it gets cold," she scolded cutting thick slices of bread onto a plate.

"Yes Milady," Hiccup responded dutifully before turning his head to Toothless

"Maybe later then?" He said to his friend and gave the dragon a wink.

Astrid spun around and threw the pan cloth at him with force.

"**HICCUP!**" She exclaimed with mild embarrassment at his suggestive meaning.

Hiccup laughed and curled up into ball as he caught the cloth. Astrid stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him but unable to hide her smile any longer. It was good to see Hiccup laugh, it happened so rarely these days.

"Get up here now," she commanded and Hiccup, still chuckling, climbed back to his feet and sat down at the table.

She pushed the bowl in front of him and he began to spoon the contents hungrily into his mouth, stopping occasionally to dunk thick slices of bread into the delicious meal. Seeing that his rider was now busy Toothless yawned and rolled back onto his paws before leaving for a well deserved rest though the large flap that Hiccup has installed in the side of the house. This lead to the dragon shed beside the house where Stormfly and he slept. The days of him sleeping on a slab at the end of Hiccups bed were over. He was too big for that now anyway but he didn't mind. He knew his rider and his mate needed their own space. Dragons understood that sort of thing.

Astrid raised an eyebrow in amusement as she pulled her own bowl towards her and watched Hiccup bolt down the food.

"Not hungry ummm," she said knowingly.

Hiccup paused momentarily, his mouth full, and gave her a sheepish look before continuing. Astrid started on her own soup and wondered if he had even stopped for lunch. Hiccup finished the bowl and looked longingly at the pot by the fire before standing and refilling his bowl. After his third helping he pushed back his chair and sighed contentedly.

"Thanks Astrid, I didn't realise I was that hungry, I really needed that," he said thankfully to her.

She returned the smile.

"Did you even stop for lunch today? I know you didn't have breakfast," she asked as she cleared the bowls away.

Hiccup grimaced.

"Ah no...I don't think so but there is so much to do Astrid. We had to start preparing the ships ready for the annual trip to the Island of Thor, the watch fires needed to be set, oh and Gobber and I have this great idea for a new..." but he trailed off noting the stern look his wife was now giving him.

"What?" He said defensively.

"Hiccup, you don't have to do everything yourself you know, you can have a break once in a while. Why don't you get Snotlout or the twins to help you?"

Hiccup looked away from Astrid. They had had this conversation many times before.

"Don't turn away from me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock," she said placing her hands on her hips again in annoyance.

"..the third," he added absently glancing back at her. It was a bit of game between them, when she broke out his full name he would add the last to wind her up but she wasn't smiling this time. He sighed.

"I know Astrid, it's just... well you know I like things to be right. I just want to show...show everyone that I can be a good...you know...Chief."

Astrid sighed herself and sat down heavily in the chair. She took his hand in hers.

"You are a good Chief Hiccup, you're doing a great job and you know it. The village has been rebuilt from nearly total destruction in less than year, you've maintained good trading and relations with our allies and neighbours and our defences are stronger than ever. You've done everything required of you, everything that a Chief should do for his people and more," she said squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Hiccup looked at their hands and sighed.

"Not everything," he said in a quiet sad voice, giving her hand a light squeeze before standing. Without further comment or a look back he pushed through the flap to the dragon shed, leaving his confused wife to watch him go.

"**Hiccup?**" Astrid called, surprised at this sudden change.

She stood herself and followed him through the flap to find him throwing fish from a basket to their dragons. She noticed the way his shoulders had slumped as he threw a fish to Toothless and moved towards him. He didn't meet her look so she reached up to turn his face towards her.

"Hiccup what's the matter?" She asked gently.

He gave another heavy sigh.

"It's nothing Astrid, really, I'm just tired," he said trying to give her a reassuring smile

He failed miserably.

"Don't lie to me Hiccup," she continued, gently probing for the source of his sudden sadness.

Hiccup threw the last two fish to Toothless and Stormfly before turning to sit down heavily on a step, his back to her. She suddenly recalled him sitting on the newly named 'Itchy Armpit' in exactly the same way and with the same pensive look on his face following the announcement that his father has just asked him once again to take over as Chief. She sat down beside him.

Hiccup smiled despite his current thoughts and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He loved his wife so very much.

"Hiccup, please tell me what's wrong," Astrid said as she leaned into him.

Hiccup raised his head and emerald green eyes met sapphire blue. To Hiccup nothing was more important to him then his wife, she was beautiful, gentle and fierce all wrapped up in one package. She was his very soul, they shared everything and as he looked at her he realised that he was wrong to keep his worries from her, wrong to not discuss what was bothering him. He took a deep breath.

"Do you realise we've been married for nearly four years," he said smiling.

"Don't remind me," she said playfully, leaning closer to him.

He smiled at this.

"You know I love you...right?" He added looking at her and clasping her hand in his own.

She smiled softly at this as she laced her fingers with his.

"I know."

"I'm sorry that I haven't told you that enough lately or spent as much time with you as I used to," Hiccup apologised, the remorse clear in his voice.

Astrid wrapped her free arm around his neck and brought his head towards her for a soft kiss.

"Don't be, I understand Hiccup. You spend what time you can and that's enough for me," she said in understanding.

"We're a team remember."

Hiccup nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I know, and you have no idea how grateful...how lucky I am to have you," he said and she was shocked to see his eyes glisten with tears in the torchlight.

"Hiccup what's all this about?"

Astrid had noticed that he had been a little off the last few days but had put it down to over tiredness, she now realising that there was something else behind it.

"Do you remember that Terrible Terror last week, the one with the letter from Cami and Thug?" He asked.

Astrid nodded. The letter from their friends had announcing that Camicazi had given birth to their second child. They now had a two year old daughter named Scarlet and a baby boy whom they had named Henrick.

"Of course I do, I can't believe were a surrogate Aunt and Uncle again. I mean don't those two have anything better to do..." she said but trailed off as like a torch being ignited she suddenly realised what it was that had him so upset.

"Oh Hiccup," she said softly, cupping his face with her hand.

"It...It just reminded me...reminded me that I've done everything a Chief needs to do...accept produce an heir," he said his cheeks now wet with tears.

She brought him into a tight hug, his face buried in her shoulder. It wasn't as though they weren't trying for children. They had been trying ever since their marriage four years ago.

He looked up from her shoulder.

"I'm worried Astrid...worried that we can't...that I can't..." he didn't want to finish, he didn't even want to voice the worry that either he or Astrid were unable to have children.

In the early years of their marriage it wasn't something that they had set out deliberately to do. They just wanted to enjoy their time together. If it happened it happened but since becoming Chief it was something that had begun to plague his thoughts more and more and he felt sure that he was to blame. Astrid was the strong and powerful warrior, he was...well he was the weak one, the runt...the 'Hiccup'. He had even been to see Gothi to ask her advice. She had given him a check up and a disgusting tonic to drink but nothing had worked, in the end she had declared him to be fit and healthy and to be patient. Trouble was four years was a long time to wait and he knew that in darkened corners some of the tribe whispered that perhaps he should lay with another to better his chances. The suggestion horrified him and he would never even consider such a thing. Rightly or wrongly he had kept it from Astrid, knowing that if she found out there would be no stopping her rampage. These were old men with old opinions, citing old traditions but it worried him that some people however small a number were even suggesting it.

Astrid knew just what he was thinking, she knew him to well and although she hadn't mentioned it to him she knew of the whispers from the older members of the tribe. Most of her time these days was spent running the dragon training academy with Fishlegs and working with Hiccup but that didn't mean she hadn't kept her ear to the ground. She had her own sources of information, Ruffnut for one. She was terrible for gossip and loved to pass it on. Astrid hadn't let these mutterings bother her though. She knew that Hiccup would never even contemplate being unfaithful to her, she trusted him with her very soul and she knew he did likewise with her.

Astrid took his face back between her hands.

"Hiccup it will happen. When the gods decide it's time we will be blessed with a child. I just know it," she said confidently then punched him on the arm.

"Astrid! What was that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot she had just made.

"For listening to the gossip of two old men on the dockside who have nothing better to do but whinge and discuss other people lives."

Hiccups eyes widened in alarm as he realised she knew what he had been trying to keep from her and he pulled back from her.

"Astrid...you don't think...I would never," he exclaimed in concern.

She chuckled at his look and punched him on the arm again. He winced and rubbed the sore spot harder.

"And that?" he exclaimed keeping his arms up defensively in case she decided to swing at him again.

"For even contemplating that I would think that of you," she said with a chuckle.

Hiccup sagged.

"How did you find out?"

"You're not the only one who listens to gossip Hiccup. I just get someone else to do it for me. Ruffnut is extremely good at keeping me informed of what goes on in the village."

Hiccup smiled at this, he should have known that Astrid would keep an eye on things.

"Sorry," he said, feeling ashamed that he hadn't spoken to her before.

Astrid took both of his hands into her own.

"Hiccup, ever since you were born your life has been driven by some unseen force and I long for children as much as you but I know that just like everything else in your life things will happen when the time is right, have faith."

Hiccup sighed.

"I wish I could be as confident as you," he admitted.

"I am confident. Think about it Hiccup everything that you have done, everything you have become happened for a reason. Meeting Toothless, ending centuries of war with the dragons, showing the rest of the Viking world how to accept dragons and change, saving us from Drago and his Bewilderbeast. None of this was coincidence, Hiccup none of this happened by chance. Why should children be any different. I know that a child will come to us when the Gods deem us ready, when the time is right, and I know that child will be as special as you are."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I don't deserve to have you Astrid but I'm glad I do," he whispered as he held her close, then he pulled back a little to kiss her softly and Astrid returned his gesture of love. The kiss soon became much deeper and more passionate.

Astrid pulled back breathless to rest her forehead against his.

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable...somewhere a bit warmer...to continue this," she said as she hung onto his tunic

"...maybe I'll give you that belly rub you were after...if you play your cards right," she added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hiccup gave her a lopsided grin at her meaning.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he said jumping to his feet and scooping her into his arms. Astrid gave a shriek of apparent protest but it was mixed with laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her back to the warmth of their home.

Inside the shed behind them Toothless and Stormfly cocked their heads to watch their riders disappear into the building before looking at each other, unable to comprehend what all the fuss was about. The one thing a dragon knew how to be was patient. Why couldn't their riders be the same.

* * *

**A gentle warm up but trust me it won't stay that way. ****I'm really excited about this fic and its plot but nervous as always with the launch of a new story. I'd love to know what you think so far, please review.**

**I also have the first chapter of my once shot series 'Acceptance' up if you would like to check it out. I would love hear what you think of that one so far as well. **

**Cathrath**


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2 - Memories**

Hiccup smiled as he looked at the way the early dawn light made Astrid's skin glow as she lay beside him, still deep in the throes of sleep. He reached out a hand and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from her face sighing quietly as his fingers lightly dancing across her skin. He knew he had to get up to do his morning duties but he longed for the old days when they could stay huddled together, warm under the furs for as long as they wished. Those days were over though and staying in bed was a luxury he could no longer afford. He was a Chief now and there was work to be done.

Resigned to his early start, Hiccup leaned forward and kissed his wife softly on the forehead before starting to sit up, moving slowly so as not to wake her. He didn't get far though before a pair of warm, thin arms, snaked around his waist keeping him in place.

"Stay," Astrid mumbled sleepily, her grip tightening around him.

Hiccup sighed, he would have dearly loved to stay but he had work to do and she knew it.

"I can't," he said softly,

Astrid groaned in frustration and opened her eyes.

"It's not fair," she pouted at him and he chuckled.

"I agree. You get to stay in a nice warm bed whilst I have to brave a cold frosty morning."

There was a pause before Astrid spoke again.

"Hiccup...why don't we go away for a bit...you know have some time to ourselves. Cami and Thug invited us to Bog to see little Henrick and Scarlet, why don't we go away for a few days?" She said looking at him with intent. He sighed and stroked her hair.

He had forgotten that the letter from their friends, in addition to announcing the birth of their son, had also carried an invite to visit.

"Astrid...you know I would love to...but I can't. It's nearly time for the annual trip to the Island of Thor and there is still so much that needs doing. You can go though, if you want to?"

Astrid looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I don't want to go alone. You've been working flat out for nearly a year Hiccup, you deserve a rest."

"A Chief doesn't get to rest Astrid, you know that," he said gently.

She groaned in frustration.

"Well they should. You need a break as much as anyone Hiccup. I'm sure the tribe won't begrudge you a short trip away."

Hiccup closed his eyes so she wouldn't see the longing in them at her suggestion. He longed to have a rest, to see his friends, to get away from the pressures of being Chief if only for a few days. He was tempted to say yes, he really was, but he knew he couldn't. The responsibility of the position he held...his duties...it just wouldn't be possible. He opened his eyes again at feeling movement beside him and a warm hand against his cheek. Astrid looked at him deeply.

"Hiccup don't say no, not yet...just promise me that you will think about it."

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"OK, I promise I'll think about it but please Astrid...don't get your hopes up," he said sadly before sliding from underneath the furs and attaching his prosthetic, which happened to be half way across the room along with most of his clothes from the previous nights antics.

He shivered as the chill of the room hit his warm skin and he quickly grabbed a thick tunic from the back of a chair, pulling it rapidly over his head. Although winter was still a couple of months away the mornings had taken on a distinctive wintery feel of late.

Once he had dressed he made his way over to the small fireplace and stoked the embers back to life. He then added more wood to warm the room for Astrid before pulling on his armour and flight suit. He shivered as the cold, damp leather made contact with his skin.

"Want a hand with that?" Astrid asked as he began to buckle the garment into place.

"Na, I've got it," he responded as he pulled the last strap tight across his chest and reached for his helmet.

"Don't forget to eat Breakfast," Astrid called out as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll grab something in the main hall," he responded, turning just in time to see a blond head disappear back under the furs as she buried herself back into the warmth.

"I'll know if you don't," came the now muffled response as Hiccup left the room smiling to himself.

* * *

Once downstairs Hiccup made for the kitchen fire and repeated his actions to ensure that Astrid would rise to a warm house. He then scooped up Toothless's harness from the floor where it had been left from the night before and pushed open the flap to the dragon shed. Toothless and Stormfly were curled up together, apparently still fast asleep but as he approached Toothless opened one green eye to look at him.

"Morning bud, ready for work?" He greeted as he deposited the harness onto the floor before his friend. Toothless huffed and closed his eyes again, drawing himself even tighter into a ball.

Hiccup chuckled and crossed his arms.

"So I'm to walk to the office this morning am I?"

Toothless huffed again and flicked his ear.

"Fine, I just thought you might...you know...want to go for a flight around the sea stacks first but if you would rather stay in bed...," Hiccup said, turning towards the door. He only managed a few steps before a large and heavy dragon collided with him from behind, lifting him onto its back. Hiccup couldn't help laughing.

"Do I take it you've changed you mind?" He asked, still chuckling as he dismounted from a now eager Toothless and began strapping on his harness.

Stormfly regarded the pair with disdain, having been woken up by their antics. When he was finished with Toothless Hiccup stroked Stormfly on the nose.

"You get a lie in this morning girl. I think Astrid is going to be a while."

She trilled her understanding and then curled back into a ball as Hiccup and Toothless left the shed. Within seconds the pair we're in the air.

* * *

Once he had completed his usual security sweep of the island Hiccup took Toothless on the promised longer flight to check the surrounding seas for signs of ships. It wasn't something he did very often, normally he left that to the scouts, but although he hadn't let on to Astrid he had a good reason for rising early that morning. He had woken with an uneasy feeling, one he couldn't quite shake and it had him worried. It was the unsettling feeling that something was wrong.

However, a clear search of the island and now the surrounding seas hadn't revealed anything out of the ordinary. So despite still feeling uneasy Hiccup decided that he was just being paranoid and steered Toothless for home.

As they glided over the dark waves Hiccup began to chastise himself for the hours that he had wasted on the diversion. Hours that he could have been spending more productively catching up on paperwork. However, what was getting to him most was that however annoyed he was trying to convince himself he was, or rather how annoyed he should be, he knew that he had enjoyed the flight. He had enjoyed the time away from Berk, even if it had been for only a few short hours and he wished he could do it more often, like he used to. A familiar feeling of guilt crept up on him with these thoughts and he sighed. He couldn't have these wants, these longings anymore. He was the Chief of Berk, in service to her and her people till the end of his days, he wasn't free to roam the skies or have adventures anymore. He had to put his past behind him and focus on the future and his duty. He sighed again, that may be the case but one thing he couldn't deny was that Astrid's suggestion of a trip away had awoken the spirit of adventure within him once again and he knew that it was going to be difficult to suppress, however hard he tried.

Hiccup was deep in his thoughts when Berk's northern watch fires came into view and their sudden approach caught him unawares. A sharp cry from Toothless brought him back to himself, just in time for him to adjust Toothless's tail and pull up, narrowly avoiding a collision with the foremost watch tower. Once they were in level flight again Toothless twisted his head and slapped Hiccup hard with his ear in disapproval.

"Sorry bud, my mind was elsewhere," Hiccup apologised as he steered Toothless towards the village.

As they flew higher he looked down on his home. He was suddenly struck by a memory from his childhood, his first flight with his father.

_ "I've spent my entire life on Berk, climbed its hills, explored its forests and swam its waters. I've travelled every inch but I'd never thought I'd see it like this," his father had exclaimed in wonder as they had flown over the village._

_ "It's beautiful isn't it," Hiccup said, looking over his shoulder at his father._

_ "No, it's more than that Hiccup. Look at them, all of my people, everyone safe," Stoick had responsed as he surveyed the buildings below them._

_ "It's a good feeling."_

Hiccup felt tears come to his eyes as the poignant memory. His father had met 'Thornado' shortly after that flight and it had been his bonding with the Thunderdrum that had convinced him in the end that chiefing the dragon way could be just as effective as the Viking way. What struck Hiccup the most about this memory though were his father's words.

_ "Look at them, all of my people, everyone safe. It's a good feeling."_

Hiccup looked down as the houses passed underneath them, the first signs of life emerging as people started their daily chores. It was true, it was a good feeling to look down and see his people safe and knowing that he had played a part in that. If there was one thing that made the loss of his childhood, the loss of his freedom bearable it was this.

Sensing his rider's sudden change in mood Toothless chirped in concern and looked over his shoulder at Hiccup. Hiccup reached down and stroked his side.

"I'm Ok bud, just thinking about Dad...I miss him".

Toothless let out a sad whine in understanding. Hiccup shook his head to clear his sudden melancholy feelings.

"Come on bud time to hit the paperwork," Hiccup said in a more business like manner as they flew over the plaza.

Trying to put his thoughts towards more positive things Hiccup began to run through the list of jobs that he needed to do that day. It was approaching harvest time and that meant that the 'Time of Offering' would be upon them within a few weeks. Hiccup had been to the Island many times since his first visit and kept in regular touch by Terrible Terror with Symon whom he had become close friends with. However this would be the first time he had made the official annual visit on his own...as chief...and without his father.

It was an important time of year and Hiccup desperately wanted everything to go smoothly. He wanted to show his people that they could rely on him to ensure that Berk remained prosperous and protected. Trouble was there seemed to be an almost endless list of things to do. The offerings still needed to be selected from the winter stocks, the boats prepared for the voyage and arrangements put in place for the village's running and safety whilst he and the entire council were away. In fact, although he could fondly recalled a few 'ice' days where one or maybe two blocks of ice had been needed to stave off a headache, Hiccup had to marvel at how his father had managed to juggle these extra responsibility as well as his normal duties for so many years. Hiccup could understand now how he must have felt and having been Chief for barely a year Hiccup also knew he still had so much more to learn, so much more to prove to everyone. He sighed, he wished he did have the time to visit Cami and Thug but however much he wanted to the reality was plain, he just had too much to do.

Toothless landed softly in front of the chieftain house and Hiccup swung down from the saddle. He pushed open the familiar door to his childhood home and stepped inside. When Hiccup had become chief everyone had thought that he and Astrid would move to the chieftain house and conduct business in the same manner as his father had done before him. Hiccup however remembered the long sleepless nights when his father would use the house as a meeting place for his inner council, when meetings and discussions would run on into the long hours of the night. He had therefore made a promise to himself when he became Chief not to inflict the same torment on Astrid or his family. He still used the house as a meeting place and office but no one lived there anymore thus keeping his work and personnel life separate. People knew that if they had something urgent to bring to him that they should check for him there first before seeking him out at home

Inside Hiccup took off his helmet and hung it on the hook beside the door before setting the fire in the pit at the centre of the downstairs room. Toothless obliged him with a plasma blast to light it before settling on a fur beside the warm blaze. Hiccup dropped wearily into the large chair beside the fire. The flight had brought back long forgotten memories of his father and now here, in the house they had shared and sitting in his fathers chair Hiccup felt the sharp pang of loss once again. He realised then that it had been nearly a year since his father's passing. It had been just after harvest time and they had barely concluded the Time of Offering Celebrations when Drago had attacked. Now the annual gathering was upon them once again. Hiccup hadn't confided in anyone but he was both nervous and worried about this year's trip and not just because there was so much to do. Even before his father's death this time of year hadn't exactly been a happy one for Hiccup.

He still recalled Dagur's and Alvin's plot to capture him and how it had so badly backfired resulting in Hiccup nearly becoming a human sacrifice. He had barely escaped with his life and despite making new friends such as Symon he hadn't felt conformable with the trip ever since. It would be worse this year as he would need to do it alone. Yes he would have Astrid and his friends but he wouldn't have his father there to support him and he would have to do things he had been able to avoid up till now, like visiting the inner temple again. Nearly being burned alive wasn't something you forgot in a hurry. Let alone nearly having your throat slit in an arcane ritual.

Hiccup sighed and tried to bring his thoughts back to current matters. The trip was still several weeks away but he didn't have time to dwell on the past, he had more pressing things to think about. Pushing himself to his feet he proceeded to climb the ladder to his old bedroom, now converted into his office and work room. He let out a soft groan at the pile of parchment that adorned his desk. He could swear it had grown bigger since yesterday.

Flopping into the chair behind the desk he reached for the first item, an inventory of the supplies for the trip. The pile had indeed been added to and he could see that Gobber had provided a list of the current winter stocks. Hiccup scanned the list and did a quick mental calculation, splitting the items between village and offerings. His final split was a fair one and would ensure that the tribe had a comfortable winter whilst still providing a suitably generous offering for the gods. He picked up a charcoal pen and initialled the list to give it his approval before placing it aside and reached for the next item. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Back in the Haddock household Astrid pushed the furs back a little to sample the current temperature of the room. The fire Hiccup had lit several hours earlier had warmed the room nicely and she was sure he had done the same in the kitchen. Satisfied that it was warm enough to emerge from her cocoon of furs she pushing them from her and swung round to sit on the edge of the bed. Despite what Hiccup may have thought she hadn't gone back to sleep once he had left, rather she had spent the time thinking, or perhaps scheming was a better description.

Despite Hiccups insistence that it was impossible for him to get away Astrid had seen the deep look of longing in his eyes when she had suggested a trip to see their friends. He couldn't keep anything from her, she knew him to well and she had to confess that she wanted him to take the trip for reasons other than the want to see their friends. She was worried about Hiccup. If last night had provided anything to her it was how seriously he took his role as Chief and how hard he worked to meet what he perceived as people's expectations of him. Yes he had responsibilities to the tribe but she was sure that if made aware they would encourage him to go on the trip. Hiccup would work himself to death if she allowed it and she was confident of the tribes support to her plan. That was the easy part. Convincing Hiccup would be more difficult. To achieve that she would need help and she knew just the Viking for the job. Humming contentedly to herself she slipped on her tunic and made her way downstairs to wake Stormfly.

* * *

Several hours after starting the mountain of paper before him Hiccup threw his charcoal pen down on the desk and yawned. He had spent the last few hours pouring through old trade agreements and treaties and his eyes were beginning to hurt. Although he was feeling a little trepidation concerning the rituals he would have to go through what was worrying him more than anything was the need to set and renewing their treaties. This was the time of year when all the Chiefs would be gathered together and it was his duty to ensure that the treaties and trade agreements that kept the tribe safe and well provided for would continue into the next year. Hence why he had been pouring over old and current agreements for the last few hours.

Four years ago the Hooligans had been offered treaties with over half the archipelago following Hiccups 'blessing from the gods'. Everyone it seemed wanted to be connected with the Hooligans and no doubt hoped to benefit from their celestial favour. Hiccup had played a key part in that as everyone had wanted him to sign the documents in addition to his father, something his father had encouraged and it had set the trend for the following years. This year would be different though, this year there would be only one signature and that worried him. Despite what his father had always insisted Hiccup believed that his own name on the documents had been a mere formality. After all his father had been a Chief with a formidable reputation which had brought respect.

However his father wasn't there anymore and Hiccup would have to stand alone this year. It would be his responsibility and his alone to try and keep the Hooligans in favour with the other tribes. What if he wasn't able to do it? What if the other tribes refused to sign anything with him? After all, he was only in the first year of his chiefdom. He didn't have the great reputation or experience that the other Chiefs had and he had no idea how he would be accepted. He buried his face in his hands. What if he failed them? What if he was unable to secure any treaties this year, his people would be left defenceless and without trade.

He was so deep in his despairing thoughts that he didn't hear the downstairs door open or the rhythmical clunk, clunk of a wooden leg as it climbed the stairs. When Gobber called his name he started violently.

"Hiccup, you alright lad?" Gobber asked in concern as he approached the young chief.

Hiccup took a deep breath to calm himself from the scare.

"Yeah, I'm OK...Gods you made me jump," he said.

"Sorry lad I didn't mean to startle you," Gobber apologised as he sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

Hiccup smiled to himself. When they were alone Gobber rarely called him 'Chief'. When they were alone it was just like the old days when Hiccup had been his apprentice.

"It's Ok, I was just...deep in thought."

"Aye I could see...want to talk about it?"

Hiccup paused for a moment and then decided that Gobber would understand if he voiced his fears. He gave a long sigh.

"I'm worried Gobber, it's nearly time for the annual gathering of Chiefs...I've only been Chief for a year...what if...what if I make a mess of things."

"Ah that's easy...if anyone gives you trouble set Astrid on them...or Toothless if she's busy," Gobber said laughing.

Hiccup scowled at his mentor's humour.

"I'm serious Gobber. It's really important that it goes well. What if no one takes me seriously...what if I can't secure any treaties?"

Hiccup paused.

"I'm not my father Gobber...I'm not like him...I don't want to let everyone down," he added feeling even more dejected as he voiced his fears to his old friend.

Gobber smiled sadly.

"No, you're not lad."

Hiccup looked at Gobber briefly and then lowered his gaze to the floor. Gobber noted the dejected look that had settled in his Chiefs eyes and shook his head.

"What I mean Hiccup is that you're not Stoick but you are 'you' and that's a good thing. Remember people have been signing treaties with us for the last four years because of you lad."

Hiccup shook his head at this.

"It's wasn't because of me Gobber. My father was a great Chief and I'm...well you know...me. I'm going to make a mess of things...I just know it."

Gobber shook his head. For someone so intelligent Hiccup could be really dim about something's, especially when it came to himself.

"Being 'you' is what makes all the difference Hiccup."

Hiccup looked at him in confusion before turning to look absently at the fireplace.

"I wish he was here to help me," Hiccup confessed in a quiet voice.

Gobber sighed sadly.

"Aye lad, I do to. Stoick always feared that this might happen, that he might not be around to help and guide you when you needed him the most."

Hiccup closed his eyes at this.

"I made a mess of that to," he said sadly and Gobber knew that Hiccup still blamed himself for his father's death even though it hadn't been his fault. Stoick would have scarified himself for his son whatever the circumstances, there was nothing Hiccup could have done to change that. How could he make Hiccup realise his own worth? Then it came to him and Gobber muttered an apology to his old friend for what he was about to do.

"Look Hiccup I think it's time I told you something that your father would probably have rathered I kept to myself but I think you need to know."

Hiccup looked at Gobber a look of trepidation on his face.

"What?" he asked, feeling a little afraid at this news.

"His greatest fear," Gobber said sadly.

"My father wasn't sacred of anything," Hiccup said in way of a statement.

"Oh lad, you don't know how wrong you are. Stoick had many fears...mostly for you."

Hiccup looked at Gobber with wide eyes and Gobber sighed heavily looking long and hard at the young chief.

"Look, I know that sounds bad but let me try and explain," Gobber said making himself comfortable.

"Your fathers rise to the chiefdom did not exactly go smoothly either. He was as reluctant as you were and I remember his father had a hell of a job trying to get him to take the role seriously."

Hiccup couldn't help smiling at this. He remembered his father's confession four years ago about how he had spent his youth chasing glory and women.

Gobber noticed the smile.

"Ah, so I see he told you about how he used to chase after Val."

Hiccup nodded still smiling.

"Trouble is lad we were still young back then and the world and its responsibilities seemed so far away. Stoick started to make an effort after a while but it came too late. His father was killed during a Berserker raid and before he had any time to contemplate what had happened Stoick found himself as Chief."

Hiccup looked at Gobber in surprise. He had never known that his father had assumed the chiefdom under similar circumstances to his own.

"Stoick took his role very seriously from that day on. He married Val the same year and they were together for many years before you came along, too many in fact. People were starting to believe that they would never have any children, that the Chief would have no heir. Stoick never let on but he harboured the same fear, he was afraid that he would be the last of his line."

"I know that feeling," Hiccup said quietly, giving his friend a small sad smile.

"It will happen lad have faith," Gobber said knowingly adding his own confidence to Astrid's.

"When you did finally arrive your father was overjoyed but there was a problem. You came too early and were small and weak as a consequence. Many feared that that you would not survive but Stoick stood by you. He refused to listen to peoples fears and would proudly tell anyone who would listen how you would be the greatest and strongest Viking there ever was."

Hiccup shook his head.

"Guess I disappointed him them," his pain evident in his voice.

Gobber shook his own head.

"Ah lad you don't know how wrong you are," he said quietly before looking hard at Hiccup.

"Make no mistake Hiccup you were very much loved by your parents but as you grew it soon became apparent to everyone including Stoick that you were not exactly what the tribe expected of a Chiefs son."

Hiccup nodded his understanding. It was something that he had grown up with. The comments, the ridicule, the names, he remembered them all well.

"The tribe's reaction to you worried Stoick and once Val was gone he tried to raise you to be more like him but you proved too much of a challenge. You were wilful, intelligent and well you know...different. That's why Stoick eventually apprenticed you to me. He hopped that the hard work in the forge would knock it out of you, build strong muscles and well...make you more Viking like."

"Sorry," Hiccup apologised, his guilt evident. He had always known that he had not exactly lived up to everyone's expectations and that he had been put with Gobber to toughen him up but to have it confessed to him by his friend made it worse. Gobber had been lumbered with him for all those years because he was a useless excuse for a Viking.

"Don't be sorry Hiccup. I loved having you as my apprentice and I soon realised that to try and make you be more like us was just pointless. You had too much of your mother in you and I could see that there was no point so I just let you be yourself. I know how much you wanted to kill a dragon back then and it was only a matter of time before you got yourself killed so I made a promise to Stoick to keep you safe."

Hiccup smiled a little at this. Recalling his countless attempts to build something that would help him trap or kill a dragon, the ultimate status symbol back then, a sign that you were a true Viking. Whenever there had been a dragon raid he had been confined to the forge to help Gobber but on the last occasion he had managed to escape and had indeed succeeded in shooting down a dragon although it hadn't brought him the status he had so craved in quite the way he had expected.

"You were quite a handful back then," Gobber said.

"Come to think of it ya still are," he added with a smile and Hiccup laughed.

"Guess I can't argue with that," he said chuckling.

Gobber sighed, his face becoming serious once again.

"You see lad your un 'Vikingness', that was the problem. Stoick was worried that you would never find your place. He was worried that he may be forced to choose another in the tribe to succeed him."

The smile left Hiccups face. He knew he had been a disappointment but he had never expected his father to have even considered disinheriting him. Gobber saw the look.

"Now don't go getting the wrong idea lad. Your father always had faith in you, although I'll admit he wasn't very good at showing it, but you know how pushy the council can be."

Hiccup nodded. Yeah he knew. That was one of the reasons he had employed new members. He had been sick of people saying 'in the old days' or 'Stoick used to'. He had needed new blood to help him make the changes that needed to be made, to help bring the tribe forward rather then let it sit in the past.

"Stoick tried to be patient, he tried to wait till you were ready but he found it hard. Sometimes he was harsher on you then he meant to be, he didn't mean to get angry or make you feel that he didn't care about you. It was the complete opposite in fact. He was desperate to start your training, to show people what he knew you were capable of but he also knew that until the village accepted you it wouldn't be possible. When you did finally make your entrance lad you didn't exactly do it in the way he had envisaged and it caught him by surprise."

Hiccup turned to look at the fire once again as Gobber spoke. He knew what Gobber was referring to. He was referring to how his father had reacted when he had finally learned about Toothless. He shut his eyes at the painful memory, recalling his father's words.

_ 'You've thrown your lot in with them...your not a Viking...you're not my son.'_

Seeing his former apprentice's reaction Gobber nodded sadly.

"Aye there's no denying it, it was a bad business. Stoick immediately regretted his reaction but after all those years of trying to protect and help you to be one of us, after supporting you since your birth, he saw what you had done as a personal betrayal, even though you wouldn't have realised it. What happened next...well you know better then any of us. When you lost your foot and nearly died he was beside himself with guilt and he tried to make it up to you. Giving you the dragon academy, letting you change our way of thinking about dragons. It all worked out right in the end."

Gobber sighed heavily.

"Trouble was your new fame brought new fears for Stoick. He went from fearing that you would never find your place to fearing what would happen to you now that you had. So much time had past, so much time lost. Stoick feared that he would run out of time to teach you, to make you ready."

Hiccup continued to look at the fire and Gobber knew that the young Chief was battling with his emotions.

"I know how proud your father was of you Hiccup, more then perhaps you ever realised. He pressured you to learn not because he was desperate to retire but because he wanted to make up for lost time. He didn't want you to go through what he had to when his father died. You never met your grandfather Hiccup he died when your father was only a boy, about your age if I recall. Stoick went from being a young Viking warrior with glory's and battles ahead of him to being Chief overnight and shouldering all the responsibilities that went with it. He didn't want the same to happen to you. He wanted to be there for you, to help you, to guide you as you grew into the role. Trouble was it took you so long to step forward to show what you could do and once you had things moved faster then he could every have anticipated. You'd gone from nobody to the famous dragon conquer overnight, people finally noticed you and with that came unwanted attention."

Hiccup knew that Gobber was referring to Alvin and Dagur.

"Your father was caught between wanting to protect you lad and wanting to prepare you. He tried to balance the two. Teaching you what you needed to know as a Chief whilst allowing you to have the freedom to do what you wanted. It worked well for a while but then Dagur and Alvin teamed up and well you know how well that turned out.

Hiccup gave a shudder at the memory of what had happened on the Island of Thor. Of how close he had come to death and in the most horrible of ways possible.

"I'll give you one thing Hiccup you're a survivor that's for sure. Somehow you escaped but your father was faced with a dilemma. He could no longer keep you a secret anymore. Dagur and Alvin's plan had failed but it resulted in letting everyone know who and what you were. What your father had always dreamed of had come to pass, you were the son and heir he had always known you to be and now everyone else knew it as well. Suddenly you weren't a child anymore, you were a man. He felt obliged to offer you the chiefdom even though he knew that you were not quite ready."

Hiccup's eyes widened at that. He had always suspected that the offer his father had made him four years ago was a bit sudden and unplanned but now he had it confirmed.

"He never wanted you to know that Hiccup, he didn't want you know that he had felt pressured into making you the offer. You proved what sort of man you had become though when you refused, declaring that you didn't feel ready and Stoick was relieved. He loved you very much Hiccup and he had wanted to prepare you for the pressures that came with leadership. You both needed more time. When he came round to asking you again, just before your twenty first birthday, he felt that it was the right time. He knew that he was getting older and he wanted to use the time remaining to him to help and support you. To advise and support you in a way that his father had never been able."

Gobber bowed his head sadly.

"It didn't work out that way though and his greatest fear came to pass. To not be there for you...when you needed him the most," he said quietly.

Hiccup closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. The pair of them we're silent for a moment before Gobber spoke again.

"Look the reason why I've told you this was not because I wanted to bring up the past but to show you just how much faith and confidence your father had in you, right from the very beginning. I know that you feel you could have done better Hiccup. That's just who you are but you really have done an exceptional job lad. You brought the tribe back from near destruction, rebuilt the village in record time and have kept us safe and well ever since. I've met a lot of Chiefs in my time, good and bad, so trust me when I say that you have done an outstanding job. Your more like Stoick then you realised, your everything a Chief should be Hiccup and your people love you. You'll be one of the best, perhaps better then Stoick himself."

Hiccup coloured at the praise and Gobber gave him a soft smile.

"I know that your father was and would be proud of you lad for what you have achieved. I'm confident you won't have any problems with getting treaties signed. Have faith and confidence in yourself like your father did, like your people do...like I do Hiccup and you will do us and your father proud."

Hiccup looked at him and slowly a small smile broke across his face.

"Thanks Gobber. Thank you for telling me. Maybe between you, Astrid and Toothless I might just be able to keep my feet on the ground."

"You're welcome lad," Gobber said grinning.

"Now that we have that settled we can get to the reason why I came over in the first place."

"Of course," Hiccup said sitting forward across his desk in a more business like fashion.

"As you know last week was the annual festival of the ancestors."

Hiccup nodded. It had been one of the first major festivals he had organised and he was pleased with how it had turned out.

"Yeah, it went well I think," he said happily.

"It did apart from one thing," Gobber said seriously

Hiccups face fell.

"Oh, what went wrong?" He said in concern.

"One person was left out and didn't have a chance to meet their obligations," Gobber said his face grim.

Hiccup shook his head.

"I tried to make sure everyone had a chance to celebrate. Even those that were helping run the event. I had a rota and everything," he protested.

"Aye and that's where it went wrong."

Hiccup suddenly looked upset. He had tried to make it fair. He had taken over from those that hadn't had a chance to make their offerings, giving them the chance to celebrate with their families. He had spent ages making sure that it all went smoothly. In the end he had been last to bed. How could he have missed someone? His shoulders slumped.

"Who was it? Who did I miss?...I'll go apologise right now," he said, starting to rise to his feet

Gobber reached across the desk to grab Hiccups arm.

"You," he said simply and Hiccup looked at him dumbfounded before slowly slipping back into his seat and looking at his mentor in surprise.

"You did a great job Hiccup. It was possibly the best celebration Berk has ever seen and everyone enjoyed themselves...everyone except you. You worked hard that day, it didn't go unnoticed and everyone was appreciative of your efforts but no one saw you make your own offerings and trust me I've asked. Did you think we wouldn't notice?" He said gently giving Hiccup a knowing look.

Hiccup looked at him in surprise and then turned away blinking hard, his eyes prickling with tears. He had fully intended to join in the celebrations, to make his own offering to his family...to his parents, and had prepared everything to do so but in the end there just hadn't been time.

Hiccup hung his head in shame.

"I...There wasn't time...I wanted to, but we were so busy...I wanted everyone to celebrate...I..."

"I thought as much," Gobber said knowingly.

"That's why I've come to give you the morning off to do it now."

Hiccup looked at him sharply.

"Gobber...I can't let you do that...there's so much to do...the offerings...the boats...the..." but he was cut off in mid excuse by Gobber raising his hand.

"All stuff I have done before. You forget that I was with your father for a long time lad. Go pay your respects to your parents Hiccup. We can cope without you for one morning," he said with a gentle smile.

Hiccup thought about protesting further but the prospect of being able to do what he had been longing to do for days now won him over in the end.

"Thanks Gobber, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said finally.

Gobber laughed.

"Probably make a mess of it like your father used to," he said and Hiccup gave a coy smile.

"Go on lad, I'll mind the shop," Gobber said as he stood and started to climb awkwardly back down the steps to the room below.

After he had left Hiccup stood and walked over to his work bench. Hanging on the back of the chair was his old satchel with the Berk dragon academy crest embossed on its front in red. He picked it up and slung the long strap over his head and across one shoulder. He then followed Gobber downstairs. At his approach Toothless lifted his head from where he was curled up in front of the fire, catching up on the sleep he had missed with the early start.

"Come on Bud, we've got something important to do," he said opening the door for Toothless to dash out of.

Hiccup looked back at Gobber who had settled into his father's old chair by the fire.

"Thanks Gobber," he said again his voice laced with gratitude.

"Go on lad. Don't keep them waiting any longer."

Hiccup smiled at his friend before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Gobber was deep in thought when the door to the house opened once again. The conversation with Hiccup had stirred old memories in him and although Gobber was no stranger to loosing friends he missed Stoick the most. It had been right to tell Hiccup about his father's fears and worries. He just hoped that it gave Hiccup the confidence he needed to keep moving forward. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach and came face to face with Astrid.

"He's not here lass," he said when he saw her.

"I gave him the morning off to go attend to some important 'personal' business."

To his surprise she didn't look disappointed or turn to go. Instead she looked relieved.

"Good," she said drawing a chair towards the fire and sitting beside the smith.

"I was actually looking for you. I went to the forge but it was shut up so I figured you might be here," she said looking across at him and Gobber noted a gleam of mischief in her eye.

"Well now that you've found me missy what can I do for you," Gobber said leaning forward to poke the fire.

"I need your help with something, well someone to be more precise."

"I see, and exactly what would you like me to do?" Gobber said catching on to who she was refering to.

"It won't be easy. This person is stubborn and has already made his mind up that it's not possible. I need your help to make it possible."

"There's no such thing as impossible," he said grinning at her and Astrid grinned back.


	3. Rings

**Chapter 3 - Rings**

Hiccup had been in the air within seconds of leaving the house and was now half way across the island. He guided Toothless down towards Thor's beach and within moments they had landed gently on the soft sand. Hiccup dismounted, adjusting the strap of the bag across his should as he looked around.

"Wait here for me bud, I'll be back soon," he said softly as he stroked Toothless snout.

Toothless let out a soft whine and nuzzled Hiccups hand in response. He understood that his rider wanted to be alone for this.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said before turning and setting off towards the corpse of trees that edged the beach.

Toothless watched him go and then lay flat on the sand, his head between his front paws and his ears back in deep sadness. He knew where Hiccup was going and he remembered all to well why.

* * *

Hiccup pushed through the trees, climbing gently as he did so until the foliage opened up to reveal a small clearing. He stopped and looked towards its centre where two waist high stones stood side by side. He gave a deep sad sigh as he moved closer to them. It had been many months since he had last been here.

"Hi Mom...hi Dad, sorry I'm late," he said softly as he knelt down in front of them.

He pulled the bag from his shoulder and reached up to run his long fingers lovingly over each of the stones in turn, tracing the runes carved there. He traced his mothers first as it was the oldest and most familiar to him.

**_'__Here the spirit of Vallarama the white arms rests, wife to Chief Stoick the Vast and mother to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She was taken into Valhalla after heroically defending the village of Berk from a dragon raid. May her spirit ride eternal.'_**

He then traced the runes on the second stone, his fathers, a much newer and wider stone then his mothers. It was covered in runes detailing his father's life, battles and victories but Hiccup just focused on the central inscription. The one he had carved himself with Gobber's help.

**_'__Here rests the spirit of the Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hooligan tribe and father to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He gave his life in defence of justice, his people, his land and his son. _**

**"_May the Valkyrie's welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of Kings. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father and a friend._"**

Hiccups hand lingered upon the words that he had helped Gobber carve and fat tears began to run down his face. He had never really known his mother but his father had been there all his life. It had been a rough ride in the beginning as Gobber had reminded him but gradually they had grown closer and Hiccup missed him terribly. The memory of what had happened nearly a year ago to tear his world apart filled him with new grief, and with no one there to see him he found himself weeping anew, the wound in his heart left by the passing of his father open once again.

"I'm sorry Dad. It was all my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn then you wouldn't have died and you'd still be here today," he whispered quietly through his tears.

He didn't ask for forgiveness, how could he when he couldn't forgive himself.

His hand fell to his lap and he took a deep shaky breath as the raw feeling of grief began to fade. He would never forget what happened but he knew that he had to move on. His father would wish it so but Hiccup missed his father's voice, his strong confidence, the way he always gave his reassurance when Hiccup felt low or out of his depth. He had been the foundation rock that Hiccup had used to build his life. When it suddenly wasn't there anymore Hiccup had been lost and if it hadn't been for Astrid, Toothless and Gobber he was sure he would have gone mad with grief.

Suddenly Hiccup found himself smiling through his tears as he thought about what his father would say if he saw him like this. He would no doubt chastise him for lingering on the past, remind him that that he had responsibilities now, a tribe to run and keep safe. Tell him that he couldn't spend time thinking about 'what ifs' or 'what might have been' and that only the future mattered now.

Hiccup wiped at his face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. Once he had regained his composure he stood and began to move around the clearing picking up dry wood and tinder from under the trees before settling back, cross legged, in front of his parents memorials. He then set about laying a small fire in the offering pit in front of the stones and pulled his bag towards him. He reached inside and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out his flint and steel. After a few well practiced strikes the small fire was alight.

"I brought you both something, your favourite," Hiccup said as he began to empty the bag of the remainder of its contents. A bowl, a small metal tripod and a flagon of home brewed mead.

It was traditional to make an offering to the departed and his father had always loved Hiccups mead, often declaring it better than that made by the village brewer. Apparently his mother had liked the drink as well so it was appropriate to offer it to them both. Hiccup set the tripod over the fire and placed the bowl on top before unstopping the flagon and pouring the mead into the bowl. He then sat back, making himself comfortable on the sand.

"Sorry I haven't been by for a while. This cheifing stuff takes all of my time these days. There's so much to do," he said sadly. Then his chuckled softly.

"Guess you already knew that though didn't you Dad."

"Its been tough though," he then said, hanging his head.

"I barely get anytime to myself these days and worse of all to be with Astrid. She says she doesn't mind, but I do."

He paused for a moment.

"I wish things were like they used to be," he confessed and another tear ran down his face. He wiped it away.

"Guess you tried to warn me what it would be like Dad. Trouble was I thought it would be ages before I had to worry about all this."

He sighed.

"Gobber's a great help, I don't know what I'd do without him around, Astrid as well, their always there for me when I need them. Wish you could have met Astrid mom, I reckon you would have got on great. I'm so lucky to have her."

Hiccup smiled at the thought of Astrid and his mother together. His father and Gobber had always told him that he was more like his mother then his father and he could well imagine the two women chatting and discussing his latest antics as a mother and daughter-in-law would. Astrid's own mother had been like a second parent to him since he had married Astrid and he was grateful to her and her husband for their support on the council. Between Gobber and them Hiccup had been able to bring the older members of the tribe round to his more modern way of thinking.

Hiccup looked back at the stones.

"Gobber told me about your fears Dad. About how you worried that I wouldn't be ready to take over, that you'd wanted to be there for me. I know you probably would have preferred him not to tell me but I'm glad he did. Gobber says I'm doing alright though and I'm finding it a bit easier then I did in the beginning."

He reached out and gently touched his father's stone once again.

"I really wish you were here with me Dad. I wish you could tell me how I'm really doing. My biggest challenge is approaching and I'm worried that I won't be able to do my duty for our people. I know that I need to be more confident in myself and I'm trying, but I wish you were here to help me."

His hand lingered on the stones surface as he waited, waited as he had done countless times before for a response. It never came but he still held onto the hope that one day he would hear his fathers reassuring voice once again, just as he had done his mothers four years ago. His father had once told him that this spot had been special to him and Hiccup's mother. It held significance to them similar to that of the cove for Hiccup and Astrid. It was here that his parents would meet and where his father had proposed. Hiccup felt sure that if he was to hear his parents once again it would be here. However as the long moments ticked by all he heard was the sound of the sea as it washed up onto the beach behind him. He sighed in disappointment and let his hand drop back to his lap once again.

Hiccup sat back and closed his eyes, drinking in the heady fumes of the mead as it began its journey to Valhalla, and thought of happier times. He could barely remember his mother but what he could recall he did so with fondness. He had a few treasured keepsakes from her safely stored away and he would often take then out to look at, including a rather worn, stuffed toy dragon he had once been so scared of he had thrown it overboard. His memories of his father were naturally the most abundant and putting aside the tragedy of recent times he could recall the fun and companionship they had shared. Hiccup found himself smiling at these memories and the sorrow of the moment was past.

When he did finally open his eyes they settled on the still open bag in front of him. One item still remained inside, wrapped in soft white wool. He lifted the item out carefully and held it gently in his hands.

"All the cheifing headaches aside there is one other thing that's been bothering me," he said, beginning to gently unwrap the item.

"Dad do you remember the story you told Astrid and me when you first saw our rings?" He asked looking down at his left hand and the familiar ring that rested there, the ring that bound him to Astrid.

He caressed the ring with his finger tips briefly before finishing unwrapping the item he held. As he did so his mind drifted back to the moment he had learned the history of the rings and how and why they had come to be on the island of Thor.

* * *

_Following the completion of the family negotiations Hiccup had invited Astrid and her parents to dinner to celebrate their engagement, a rather more sedate and private affair then that taking place in the main hall. Berk rarely needed an excuse to celebrate and when handed a perfect opportunity they took full advantage. Hiccup and Astrid however had just wanted to be together with their own families._

_It was after dinner when they had all settled down in front of the fire with mugs of Hiccups home brewed mead that Astrid's mother had asked about the rings._

_"__Hiccup did you make these?" Ingrid asked as she held Astrid's hand and admired the ring for what must have been the hundredth time. _

_Hiccup looked awkwardly at Astrid, giving her an apologetic look once again at the subject. He knew she didn't mind that he hadn't made them himself but it was the kind of thing people expected. _

_"__Um...no...actually they were a gift," he said awkwardly._

_Ingrid looked up in surprise and then over at Stoick._

_"__A gift?...from you Stoick?" she asked looking at Hiccups father._

_Hiccup began to feel even more embarrassed and Astrid took his hand in hers._

_"__No...but they did come from someone special...go on Hiccup tell them," Astrid said, squeezing Hiccups hand in reassurance._

_Everyone looked at Hiccup expectantly, adding to his embarrassment._

_"__Um...they were a gift... from Thor," he said looking a little abashed at the use of the Gods name. It sounded so presumptuous._

_Everyone's eyes widened in wonder at this and Hiccup saw that they were all looking at him in astonishment. He realised now that they would want to hear the whole tale. He took a deep breath and began to explain how he had come by the rings. _

_"__Just before we left the Island of Thor the Elder came to find me...it was...um during the treaty signing," he began giving his father a nervous glance._

_"__I wondered where you'd gone. Everyone was looking for you, you know," Stoick said suspiciously._

_"__Um...I popped outside for some fresh air," Hiccup said lamely glancing at his father once again. Actually he had run away, with Astrid help._

_"__She said that she wanted to give me a gift before I left and took me to the inner temple."_

_Without warning Hiccup gave a violent shudder at the mention of the place and Astrid leaned closer in reassurance. Everyone would understand that it held unpleasant memories for him but only she knew the true depths of his fear._

_Hiccup looked around and saw that his audience was looking at him intently, hooked on his every word._

_"__To the Alter of Thor to be more precise," and at this his eyes met his fathers who nodded his understanding._

_"__I know the place. Small room with a fire pit, Alter and large statue of the man himself," he said knowingly taking a swig of his mead._

_Hiccup nodded._

_"__Yeah that's the place," he confirmed._

_"__She told me that Thor had instructed her to let me choose one of the offerings from the Alter as a gift."_

_Astrid's father let out a low whistle._

_"__There must have a fortune in gold and jewels there, and she said you could choose anything you wanted? I should have set a higher Bridal price for you Astrid," Stephen said, his voice awed and his eyes widening greedily at the prospect._

_Hiccup looked alarmed at this reaction and glanced to Astrid who in turn turned to scowl at her father._

_"__**DAD!**__" She exclaimed in annoyance._

_He looked confused for a moment at his daughters reprimand._

_"__What...I'm just saying...," but he was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs from his wife._

_"__**STEPHEN**__," Ingrid chided sharply in a tone not dissimilar to the one that Astrid has just used. There was no denying who Astrid took after. _

_This did the trick though and Stephen looked around embarrassed, coming to his senses at last._

_"__Ok...Ok it was just a thought," he said and then flashed Hiccup a roguish grin._

_"__Sorry lad, once a pirate, always a pirate," he said laughing._

_Hiccup relaxed a little. He knew of Astrid's fathers youthful exploits as a Hooligan pirate. Everyone knew of the tales of 'Stephen the Bold' and his brother 'Fearless Finn'. It was his favourite story to tell over a mug of mead in the great hall. _

_Stoick roared with laughter at this and the mood instantly lifted._

_"__Go on lad, finish the story," Stephen encouraged taking a swig of his mead. _

_"__Um...well I did pick a gift, a small pearl box to be precise."_

_He glanced quickly around the group._

_"__I...I didn't want to seem greedy," he said quickly hoping that no one would judge him for picking something so small._

_"__I didn't know what was in the box till I opened it."_

_As he said this he took Astrid's hand in his own and ran his fingers over the band that now adorned it._

_"__I had always intended to make the rings myself," he said now looking directly at Astrid, their eyes meeting._

_"__But it would have taken time. I was so desperate to ask for Astrid's hand that when I saw that the box contained two beautifully crafted rings...It seemed a sign."_

_He continued to look deep into Astrid's eyes and for a moment they both forgot that there were others in the room with them as they became lost in each other. That is until the sound of someone shifting awkwardly brought them both back from their private rapture. Hiccup's cheeks coloured in embarrassment._

_He looked at his father and then at Astrid's parents. They all had the same wistful look on their faces and he noted that Astrid's parents were now holding hands._

_"__I...I...Know its tradition to make the rings yourself, and I...I didn't mean any offence but... It seemed like the Gods were giving their blessing," he said quietly._

_He looked around hoping that they were not offended that he had given their daughter a second hand ring. He needn't have worried though because Ingrid leant forward and placed a hand on his arm in reassurance._

_"__And so they have Hiccup. I can't think of anyone else we would have been happier to join our daughter to. You both deserve each other," she said warmly._

_"__Aye lad, Ingrid is right. If Astrid wants you then she gets you and you should know as well as we do that Astrid ALWAYS gets what she wants. Have fun with that by the way lad," he said smiling knowingly and raising his mug at Hiccup in salute._

_Astrid grinned wickedly at her father and then at Hiccup following this statement. Hiccup however had no doubts on that particular point._

_"__Gods blessing or not you certainly have ours Hiccup. I'm honoured to be getting you as a son-in-law," Stephen said then raised his mug high in the air._

_"__**TO THE HAPPY COUPLE**__," he roared before draining it in one go. Stoick joined his friend and did likewise with a big grin on his face. The rest of them just sipped theirs but grinned all the same. Hiccup refilled his fathers and soon be father-in-laws mugs._

_"__This is really good Hiccup," Stephen said as he accepted the fresh mug._

_"__Another reason why Astrid can marry you," he said with a grin raising his now full mug to Hiccup once again. Hiccup returned the grin then sat back down on the bench beside Astrid._

_Astrid took hold of Hiccups hand and looked at his ring. She noted once again the Haddock crest etched on the band and looked across at Hiccups father._

_"__There is one thing that has us curious about these rings. One was obviously made for a woman," and with that she laid her hand on the table._

_"__...and one of was clearly made for a man," she brought Hiccups hand down beside hers._

_"__That's normal Astrid," Stoick said, a little confused at what she was trying to explain._

_"__I know but Hiccups ring is different to mine. It has the Haddock family crest etched on the band."_

_Everyone leaned forward and looked closely at Hiccups ring. The dragon scales in its surface glinted in the fire light and the outline of the Haddock crest was clearly visible._

_"__Great Odin's ghost," Stoick said in surprise as he looked closely at the ring._

_"__We didn't spot the crest till much later but we were wondering if they once belonged to one of your ancestors?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccups father._

_Stoick was quiet for a while before he answered._

_"In deed they did...they belonged to Hamish I and his wife __Ilera."_

_Hearing her middle name Astrid shot a quick glance at her parents. She never knew she had been named after a chieftain's wife. Ingrid shrugged._

_"We always liked the name," she said simply before looking again at Stoick._

_"How did they come to be on the Island of Thor," Hiccup asked, intrigued._

_Stoick was quiet for a moment, a strange look on his face. It was almost as though he was contemplating whether he should answer or not. _

_"Go on Stoick, tell us," Ingrid encouraged._

_"It's a strange story," Stoick said simply._

_"Well tonight seems the night for strange stories Stoick, one more won't make much difference," Stephen said looking at his friend._

_Seeing that he wasn't going to get away with not telling the tale Stoick took a sip of his mead and leaned back in his chair, pausing for a moment to get his thoughts in order before beginning._

_"Well it was many years ago, Hamish was a young Chief and married his wife Ilera when they were both still teenagers."_

_Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand at this, she returned it affectionately._

_"It was one of the more peaceful moments in our history. Hamish didn't believe in the old rule of plunder and pillage and confined his warriors to defence only. He sanctioned that there would no longer be a divide between warriors and workers. Everyone was encouraged to take up a second trade and work together. It was a policy that worked well and one that continues to this day. Berk since then has had a proud range of skilled people capable of defending their home from invaders or mending a leaking roof. Hamish and his wife ruled Berk for many years together and whilst the village prospered and lived in peace there was one thing that Hamish had not achieved. After nearly ten years of marriage he had no heir."_

_He looked at Hiccup._

_"There is nothing more important to a Chief then ensuring that there is someone to take over from them when they pass." _

_Father and son looked at each other for a moment and Hiccup felt that he had just received a clear instruction. He shifted closer to Astrid, feeling uncomfortable under his fathers gaze. Stoick thankfully looked away after a moment and continued._

_"Hamish was desperate. It seemed to him and the tribe that he and his wife were unable to have children but he refused to follow the traditional route of taking a mistress..."_

_At this Stoick glanced awkwardly around the room. It was an old fashion concept and he could instantly see the reaction from the women in the room. Ingrid was glaring at him and Astrid was pulling Hiccup closer. _

_"It an old fashion idea...rarely followed these days...but back then...," he said quickly hoping to calm the storm that was about to erupt._

_"humm," Ingrid huffed loudly before looking away from Stoick. Astrid continued to keep Hiccup close._

_Stoick coughed uncomfortably._

_"Well, as I said Hamish refused to follow this tradition and chose instead to seek help. He visited the village elder and she told him to make an offering to the gods and pray to them to be blessed with a child."_

_"Nothing unusual about that Stoick," Stephen said shrugging._

_Stoick nodded._

_"True, but Hamish decided that if he was to give an offering it needed to be something valuable to both him and Ilera, something that represented their love. They chose to give up their wedding bands, the very bands that Hamish had made for them both."_

_"Hamish made these?" Hiccup said in wonder looking at the rings in turn. _

_"Yes, apparently he had quite the talent for things like that. Just like a future great grandson not sitting to far from me," Stoick said smiling._

_Hiccup grinned back._

_"How did the rings get onto the island," Astrid piped up wanting to hear the rest of the story._

_Stoick looked at her._

_"If you're going to make an offering and request of this importance then there is only one place to do it, the Island of Thor."_

_He looked at everyone._

_"Hamish and his wife travelled to the temple, braving high seas and fierce winter storms but eventually they arrived." _

_"Hamish immediately met with the Elder and requested access to the inner temple. It was an unusual request, normally only temple staff had access to the inner temple outside of the 'Time of Offering' but no one could refuse Hamish his request. You see years before he had made a proposal that had changed the way Vikings celebrated the 'Time of Offering' for ever, bringing to an end years of senseless fighting and loss of life."_

_Hiccup looked around the room wondering if his Dad was going to have to explain how human sacrifices used to be made. He really didn't want to relive that story, his own part was still to fresh and vivid in his mind but as he looked around he noted the serious and knowing expression that had settled on everyone's face. It would seem no further explanation would be necessary, they already knew of their tribe's dark past. His father's voice broke the tense silence._

_"Once inside the inner temple Hamish had a choice to make, which God should he make his offering to? The logical choice would have been Freyja but he chose Thor. You see he always felt a close connection with the god and carried his symbol, the hammer a sign of strength and leadership. It had been a gift from his father, passed down from father to son for generations."_

_At the mention of a hammer Hiccup suddenly remembered the one that the Elder had shown him._

_"Dad...there was a hammer..." but he didn't get to finish as his father raised his hand to stop him._

_"All in good time Hiccup...all in good time," he said simply before continuing._

_"Having made his choice Hamish entered the shrine of Thor and made his offering and offered up his prayer. He prayed for a child, a son, someone to whom he could pass the care of Berk to when his time came to enter Valhalla. He stayed there for many hours, repeating his request over and over and when he finally left it was reported that he had a strange look on his face. He thanked the Elder and left the same day. Two months later Ilera was pregnant with their first child. Nine months later she bore him a son." _

_"What did they name him?" Hiccup asked suddenly._

_Stoick looked at him and smiled softly._

_"Well as you know it's traditional for each parent to give their child a name. Now no harm was meant by it but the boys name was a little unusual, even by Viking standards," with this he gave Hiccup an apologetic look._

_"Ilera named him 'Horrendous' due to the pain of labour and discomfort of carrying him for nine months and Hamish...well he named him 'Hiccup' meaning a happy but unexpected event."_

_Hiccups eyes widened. So that was where his name had come from. The first Hiccup Horrendous Haddock had been the son of Hamish I and Ilera._

_"It became family tradition after that to name a much wanted but overdue child the same," again Stoick gave Hiccup an apologetic look. _

_Hiccup was quiet for a moment._

_"So there was another before me?"_

_Stoick nodded._

_"...and did they also go to the Island of Thor to make an offering?" _

_Again Stoick nodded._

_"...did you?" Hiccup asked, looking hard at his father._

_Stoick nodded a third time, sighing._

_"Yes son I did. It had been so long since your mother and I married that we thought we wouldn't have any children."_

_He looked awkwardly at the floor, clearly embarrassed._

_"Your mother wanted us to continue to be patient but you see it had become a family tradition so I...Um...I went behind your mothers back and visited the Island. She thought I'd gone on a diplomatic mission to the Berserker's, she never suspected a thing."_

_He looked up then and fixed his gaze upon his son._

_"I still believe it was worth it though. Six months later Valla was pregnant with you."_

_Stephen let out a low whistle of astonishment._

_"What a tale," he exclaimed in awe._

_"I knew the tribes history but never knew what a strong personal connection your family has with that island. No wonder your son has been blessed Stoick. All joking aside my friend I'm glad that my daughter is marrying your son and that our families will be joined."_

_Stephen raised his mug._

_"To your future together Hiccup and Astrid, may you lives be happy and fulfilling and may you children be strong and healthy," he toasted sedately._

_"__**TO HICCUP AND ASTRID,**__" he cried once again raising his mug and toasting the happy couple._

_With the tales now over the conversation turned to more current matters such as a date for the wedding, what preparations would be needed and the rules that had to be met concerning the bride and groom to be. The discussions went on well into the night until finally everyone was too tired to carry on. As they said their goodbyes Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a last passionate goodbye knowing that from the following morning they wouldn't be allowed to be alone in each company till the wedding. _

_"Who would have thought that these rings had such a lovely story behind them," Astrid said as she looked at their twin bands between their interlocked fingers. _

_"__And that the origins of my name went back so far," Hiccup added._

_She smiled at him._

_"'__Hiccup' a happy accident," she repeated, smiling and pulling him closer, he in turn wrapped his arms around her. _

_"__My, happy accident," she said earnestly as she looked deep into his green eyes. He smiled and pecked her on the lips._

_"__My, wife to be," he said happily before deepening the kiss._

_They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Astrid's parents insisted that she come with them and they reluctantly parted._

_When she had left Hiccup started to help his father to tidy up. As he scooped up the mugs and deposited them into the wash tub for the morning Hiccup asked his father once again about the hammer._

_"Dad...you said you'd explain about the hammer...the one that Thor's statue is holding."_

_Stoick turned from where he had been returning plates to the cupboard and looked long at Hiccup._

_"I'm tired Hiccup, perhaps tomorrow..."_

_"Please Dad," Hiccup pressed knowing that tomorrow his father would be busy once again and he may not get another chance to ask for some time._

_Seeing his son's determination Stoick sighed. He had hoped to avoid the conversation but he guessed he really didn't have the right to hold back what he knew. _

_"Sit down son," he said gesturing to the table and together they sat down side by side._

_"When the first Hiccup was born Hamish returned to the Island of Thor. Overjoyed to have his prays answered he gave another gift to Thor. He gave him his treasured hammer."_

_"Do you know what's on the hammer Dad?"_

_"Aye I do, shortly after Hiccup was born Hamish had a dream or a vision if you will. He never fully understood what it meant it but he believed it had been sent by the gods. He therefore wrote everything down he could remember and added carvings to his hammer to depict what he had seen. He then entrusted both to the safe keeping of the temple."_

_"The Elder said...said it was a prophecy...that she thought it was about...me and Toothless."_

_Stoick placed a hand on sons shoulder._

_"She could well be right."_

_Hiccup looked at his father, alarmed that he of all people believed the prophecy._

_Stoick just smiled._

_"Look Hiccup. Don't worry about it. If the gods have plans they rarely just come out and tell us. This is just the way they work. You believe don't you?"_

_Hiccup nodded._

_"I wasn't sure at first," he confessed shamefully._

_"...but after everything that's happened...I do now."_

_Stoick nodded at this._

_"Then just take every day as it comes and leave the worrying to the them, you have other things to think about right now, like a rather pretty young blond that's just agreed to become your wife."_

_Hiccup smiled._

_"Your right Dad I...oh gods I'm getting married!" he exclaimed wide eyed, as though the reality of what was taking place had just hit him._

_Stoick laughed and clapped his son across the back._

_"And that's a far scarier concept then any prophecy I've heard of...now to bed with you we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_Hiccup looked at him in confusion._

_"Well you don't think announcing an engagement such as this isn't going to have consequences do you? I'm going to be busy mopping up the great hall and you're going to be busy helping Gobber with the repairs. There's one thing Berk knows how to do and that's throw a party."_

_Hiccup gave him a goofy grin and with that the pair of them had made for their long over due beds._

* * *

Hiccup smiled at the memory. It had been quite a shock to hear the story of how his name had come about but it had been touching to hear how much the first Hiccup had been wanted, how much he had been loved, and not just the first, all of them in fact.

Remembering the half unwrapped item in his hands he looked at his parents memorials once more.

"I remember the story about Hamish and Ilera...I remember what you told me Dad, about you and mum."

He paused for a moment.

"Astrid and I are happy together but I think...I'm afraid...afraid that we can't have children," he said quietly.

"We've been trying, but it's been four years since we married. Astrid and Gobber say to be patient and Astrid is confident that it will happen when the gods think it's the right time...but they don't understand...they don't realise how important it is...," he looked closely at the item he held.

"I do though. I can do the best job in the world as Chief but if I don't have an heir...," he left the sentence unfinished. If his father was truly listening then Hiccup knew that he would understand.

He removed the last of the wool and gently turning the item over in his hands.

"Astrid thinks I've been spending time on inventing new defences for the village and I have but not all the time."

He held out the object for his parents to see.

"I made this to give to Thor. I'm going to ask him to bless us with a child. Do you think he will like it?"

The light from the small fire reflected off of the beautifully carved and polished surfaces of a statue, and what a statue it was. Around a polished wooden post two beautiful dragons rose and twisted together in an endless dance of love and devotion, a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder. Moulded from the finest of precious metals, carved with intricate runes and inlaid with small flecks of dragon scales. In the flicking light the small images seemed almost alive. Inspired by the story of Hamish and Ilera, desperate for the child he craved Hiccup had put his heart and soul into the piece, an eternal symbol of his and Astrid's love and he hoped a suitable gift for a god.


	4. Mutiny

**Chapter 4 - Mutiny**

Astrid had been searching for Hiccup for over an hour when she finally spotted the black form of Toothless curled up on the beach below. She steered Stormfly down and landed beside the Night Fury. Toothless climbed to his feet and stretched before approaching Astrid and nuzzling her affectionately in greeting. Astrid scratched him between ears and looked towards the trees. She didn't need to ask where Hiccup was she knew what lay beyond those trees.

Astrid hadn't questioned Gobber further when he had said that Hiccup was attending to some 'personal' business but she should have realised sooner what he had meant and where Hiccup would be. She smiled to herself. She knew Hiccup had been anxious that he hadn't visited his parent's for a while and she hoped that this visit would relieve some of the tension he had been feeling. She sat down on the beach and waited.

It was an hour before Hiccup emerged from the trees, adjusting the strap of his old academy bag across his shoulder as he pushed back the branches. He stopped in surprise when he saw Astrid waiting for him. She stood as he approached and looking closely at her husband. Hiccups eyes were red from what she suspected had been crying but otherwise he seemed in good spirits.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she took hold of his hands.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"I am now," he said honestly.

"Gobber gave me the morning off to send my offering to mum and dad. I…I didn't get a chance last week."

She nodded her understanding. She had guessed as much, knowing how busy he had been at the time of the celebrations.

"I'm glad," she said smiling at him. Then she reached up to stroke his cheek and frowned.

"You didn't shave this morning," she berated.

Hiccup let out a soft laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"That's why you came out all this way to find me? To remind me that I forgot to shave!"

She dropped her hand to his chest and looked at him.

"No, I came to find you because the council are looking for you."

Hiccups smile faded.

"Looking for me? Any idea why?" He asked in concern.

"No, they just said that it was urgent and that you needed to come back to the village as soon as you were able."

Hiccups shoulders slumped in frustration. He knew a morning off had been too good to be true.

"Urgent!"

She nodded.

"That's what they told me."

He sighed heavily.

"Guess I better go find out what they want," he said finding it hard to keep the dejection out of his voice as he climbed onto Toothless's back.

Astrid followed suite.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as their making out. It's probably just something small and simple," she said in reassurance as she mounted Stormfly.

Hiccup looked across at her.

"I just wish…," but he left what he was going to say unfinished, looking away.

Instead he set his shoulders and looking towards the sky.

"Come on Bud lets go see what they want," and with that Toothless took to the skies followed closely by Stormfly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the village came into sight and what Hiccup saw made him freeze. The plaza was full of people. It looked like the entire tribe had turned out to address whatever the issue was. He turned to Astrid.

"Something small!" He said in alarm, his eyes wide.

She shrugged,

"Let's land and find out. I'm sure it will be fine," she said noting the vulnerable stance that had come over him.

Hiccup nodded numbly and Astrid saw the 'chief' mask drop back into place as he adjusted Toothless's tail and headed down. The crowd parted to let them land and they both dismounted quickly. Astrid's father came forward to greet them.

"Chief, I'm glad you're here. There's something we need to discuss," he said seriously.

Hiccup moved forward to clasp his hand in greeting.

"What is it Stephen? What's wrong?"

Stephen looked at him sternly.

"You my Chief, the tribe has become aware that you have failed to act on an official requested from one of our allies and their not happy about it."

Hiccup froze, his mask slipping for a moment.

"Me!….but…I haven't…at least I don't think I have…I…," he stammered. He knew that the pile of paper on his desk had grown but he was sure…at least he thought he was…that he hadn't missed something as important as that.

Stephen raised his hand and Hiccup fell silent.

"Never the less we have been made aware of a documented request from one of our most important allies which you have ignored," he said firmly and gestured to the crowd. Gobber pushed his way forward clutching a piece of parchment, his own face grim. Hiccup felt his trepidation grow and eyed the parchment warily. If this was true how could he have let himself fail in his duty. The dejected slump to his shoulders returned.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, looking at the parchment Gobber handed to Stephen.

"I get so much paperwork…I never meant to ignore anything important."

Hiccup bowed his head in shame.

"What matters now my chief is what we are going to do about it? That is why the whole tribe is here. This is not something simple that the council alone can rectify."

Hiccup nodded mutely and looked around at the sea of faces surrounding him. He felt a small spark of fear at what their judgement would be but he tried not to show it, he was chief and he lived to serve his tribe. His eyes settled on Astrid's for a moment but her own expression was unreadable. He turned back to Stephen who was starting to unroll the parchment. Hiccups eyes narrowed for a moment, it looked familiar, and then they widened in recognition.

"Hang on…that's not a diplomatic request. That's Cami and Thug's letter," he said in confusion, recognising the letter. He spun around to look at Astrid.

"How did…?"

Stephen's hand came down onto his shoulder and Hiccup turned back to him.

"That's not important chief. What's important is that it contains a specific request which you have ignored," he said sternly.

Hiccup felt himself getting angry.

"It's not that kind of request. It's just an invite to visit some friends."

"Friends from another tribe?" Stephen said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," Hiccup answered unsure as to just what Stephen was getting at.

"Friends that happen to be heirs to their tribes?"

"Yes," he said again crossing his arms in annoyance now.

"Friends that will become chiefs soon themselves and have just given birth to their next heir?"

"**Yes**," Hiccup nearly shouted, trying hard to contain the anger in his voice.

"Sounds like a diplomatic request to me," Stephen said shrugging.

"It's not an official request," Hiccup stated stubbornly as he glared at his father-in-law.

Stephen returned the look calmly.

"Are you saying that you don't want to go see your friends?"

Hiccup was a bit taken aback by that.

"Well, yes of course I do but…"

Stephen grinned.

"Well then its settled. You should leave immediately."

Hiccup scowled and opened his mouth to say something further but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look at Astrid.

"Hiccup…listen…" she began but Hiccup shrugged her hand off.

"I suppose you gave them the letter," he accused angrily

"Yes, but…" she started, reaching for him once again but he stepped back, his face angry.

"Astrid I can't…I can't just up and leave…you know that."

"Actually chief, you can," Stephen said firmly from behind them.

Hiccup turned to look back at him.

"Stephen I…," he began but Stephen held up his hand to stop him. He then stepped closer to Hiccup, placing both his hands on Hiccups shoulders.

"It's not open up to debate chief the tribe has made its mind up."

Hiccup gave him a surprise look.

"The tribe?"

Stephen nodded. Then his look softened.

"Hiccup we know how seriously you take your duty to us, how hard you work, how little you rest. We really do. When Astrid made us aware of the request from Bog and that despite how much you wanted to go you had decided you couldn't because of us, we decided to act. That's why everyone is here. As soon as they found out you wouldn't go because of them they decided unanimously that this is a trip you need to make."

Hiccups looked at him in surprise.

"They did?"

"Yes Hiccup, they care about you very much. You need a break and this trip to Bog is perfect. This is their way of showing you their appreciation."

He then smiled knowingly

"They also knew how stubborn you would probably be about it so they decided to turn out in force to make their point," with that he gestured to the crowd.

As Hiccup turned voices broke out around him.

"….go on Chief.."

"..go have a break…"

"…You've earned it…"

"…long live the chief…"

Hiccup just looked around, stunned at the shouts of encouragement and determined faces. Astrid came forward again and took his hand. He looked at her and he felt his anger melt away. He then turned to look at Astrid's father once again.

"You don't have to do everything yourself Hiccup. Go…have a break…see your friends."

"But…the 'Time of Offering' preparations…the boats…the…" Hiccup began his voice now soft.

Stephen shook his head.

"Nothing we haven't done before my friend," he said smiling.

Astrid turned Hiccup to look at her.

"Please Hiccup. It's only for a few days," she said gently.

"Gobber and my father know what to do and we can join them on the Island of Thor before the celebrations begin."

She looked at him deeply her eyes imploring him to consider what was being offered seriously.

Hiccup looked at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes. Then he looked about and took in the looks of the people around him. They genuinely wanted him to go. He looked back at Gobber and Stephen.

"Ok, I'll go. Your bullying has won me over," he said and then broke out into a grin.

Stephen let out an explosive breath.

"Thank Thor for that. Gods Hiccup you're more suborn then your father ever was. I thought we might have to tie you up and throw you over Stormfly to get you off this island," he said laughing.

Hiccup grinned back.

"How could I have possibly refused when you set the entire tribe on me? You know if we were at sea this could be called a mutiny."

Stephen shrugged.

"That was generally the idea," he confessed with a grin.

Hiccup shook his head in amusement and turned back to the people around him who one by one were starting to come over to clap him on the back and shake his hand, telling him as they did what a good job he was doing and to enjoy his time away. The flow of people went on for many minutes but Hiccup didn't mind. At accepting a chance to get away for a while, something that he had thought to be impossible he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. As the crowd began to thin he found himself in front of Astrid. He took her hands and pulled her towards him.

"I suppose this was your idea," he said in accusation.

She shrugged.

"No actually it was Gobber's," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, he did likewise around her waist pulling her close.

"You gave him the letter," he pointed out.

"I made him aware of the facts," she countered then looked at him deeply.

"You're not angry anymore are you?"

Hiccup shook his head and bent down to kiss her lightly on the nose.

"No, I'm not angry. In fact I'm grateful. I really did want to see Cami and Thug…I just didn't think it was right to leave the tribe. Sorry I snapped at you."

She smiled at him.

"It's Ok I still love you, but my father is right. You don't have to do everything yourself. You're just too stubborn to see it."

"Maybe one day I will learn to not be so stubborn," he said in amusement.

She shook her head.

"Hel may possibly freeze over first."

Hiccup laughed and he gripped her tightly, spinning her around as he did so. Then he stopped.

"We need to let Cami and Thug know were coming."

Astrid just smiled.

"Already done. I sent Sneaky to Bog this morning."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at hearing that Astrid had already sent her Terrible Terror.

"You were that confident your plan would work. What if I had said no?" He said in amusement.

Astrid shrugged.

"A good warrior leaves nothing to chance. I told Cami and Thug what I was planning and that if I was successful to expect us by midday tomorrow."

Hiccup laughed.

"I see well that leaves only one thing to do then."

"Oh what's that?" She asked smiling at him.

"We need to pack."


	5. Departure

**Chapter 5 – Departure**

Hiccup blinked sleepily as the mornings sun warmed his face and for the briefest of moments he wondered where he was. He never woke to find the sun already up, not these days anyway. He sat up, letting the warm furs drop to his waist and looked around. Not only had the sun risen, but the room was warm, heated by a fire that blazed in the hearth.

He felt a wave of panic hit him. He should have been out on patrol hours ago. Gods, he had overslept what would people think of him? He began to hastily sweep the furs aside, groping for his prosthetic as he did so. It was then that he noticed Astrid was not beside him. Instead a note lay on her pillow. He picked it up.

_'__Stop panicking...I know you are... remember, Mum and Dad said they would cover your patrol this morning so I though you deserved a lie in. _

_PS. Breakfast is ready.'_

He read the note again and smiled, the panic dying away. He had forgotten. They were leaving for Bog today. He felt the excitement build at this realisation. It would be the first time he and Astrid had been away together since he had taken over as chief, no council, no escort, just the two of them. His stomach gave a loud growl, encouraged by the delicious smells of cooking wafting from the kitchen below. Quickly he swung out of bed and began to dress.

A few minutes later he was descending the stairs. Astrid looked up from where she was placing food in a small bag and smiled. She placed the bag beside the others they had packed the night before and moved over to greet him.

"Morning sleepy," she said as she reached up to comb her fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"Morning," he responded with a yawn before bending down to peck her on the lips.

She returned the gesture and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, placing his forehead to hers and looking into her blue eyes.

Astrid shrugged.

"You looked so peaceful. Plus there's no real rush this morning."

He nodded and smiled.

"Guess you right," he inhaled deeply at the smell of food and his stomach gave a loud growl again.

Astrid laughed.

"Guess I don't need to ask what finally work you up," she said steering him towards the table.

"That obvious huh," he said as he sat down and began to tuck into the plate of eggs and fish she had just placed before him.

He polished it off in a matter of minutes and sat back, sighing contentedly. It felt strange to not have to rush around like normal. He watched as Astrid pottered around the kitchen adding things to bags.

"Need a hand?" he asked standing.

She shook her head.

"No, that's the last of it. I don't think Toothless and Stormfly will be to happy if we laden them down too much."

Hiccup chuckled.

"That's for sure."

He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Thank you arranging this Astrid," he said earnestly kissing her on the cheek.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"You just see that you make it up to me," she said with a mischievous wink.

Hiccup earnest expression turned to one of anticipation.

"How about now?" He said pulling her closer with a somewhat lecherous grin on his face.

She slapped his arm.

"Later," she chided sternly.

"You have work to do," and with that she pointed to the bags.

Hiccup gave a dramatic sigh and pouted before skirting away from the punch that she had just aimed at him. He laughed, grabbed up the bags and set out towards the dragon shed.

* * *

Several hours later Astrid stood in the centre of the village plaza waiting and looking in anticipation towards the great hall where Hiccup was finishing his last minute plans with the council before departing.

She stroked Stormfly's nose and humming contentedly to herself. Around her the members of the tribe gathered to see them off and to wish them a safe journey.

Finally the doors to the great hall opened and the council emerged, Hiccup and her father leading, still deep is conversation. When they reached the dragons Hiccup turned to Stephen.

"Remember, if you need me just send a Terror and I'll come back immediately," he said as he shook his father-in-laws hand.

Stephen nodded.

"We will but please don't worry, everything will be fine," he assured his chief.

"Don't forget to log the last of the harvest," Hiccup continued.

Stephens's brow furrowed.

"Chief….."

"Or to make sure that all the offerings go onto the boats."

"Chief….."

"Or to…"

"**For the love of Thor Hiccup will you just get on that damn dragon and get off this Island**," Stephen shouted in annoyance raising his voice to stop Hiccup's stream of endless reminders.

Hiccup looked stunned for a moment and then had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm being a pain aren't I," he said sheepishly, stating the obvious.

Stephen nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Hiccup, everything will be fine. We will see you on the Island of Thor in two weeks, and yes if we need you we will let you know. Don't worry we know what to do."

Hiccup grasped the man's hand once again, feeling genuinely grateful that he had people like Stephen and Gobber on the council to support him.

"Thank you Stephen," he said and turned to Gobber who had just caught up.

"And thank you old friend. I know that it was you and Astrid that came up with idea this but I'm glad you did," he said in gratitude to his mentor.

"Ah, it's nothing lad it was the lass's idea really."

Hiccup's face became serious for a moment.

"Gobber, are you sure you won't re-consider you decision?" He asked.

That morning Gobber had surprised everyone by announcing that he would be staying on Berk this year rather than making the trip to the temple of Thor like he had always done.

Gobber smiled softly.

"I'm too old to be gallivanting across the seas anymore Hiccup. I'm of more use to you here," he said looking at his apprentice in earnest.

Hiccup nodded. It had been hard to hide his disappointment when Gobber had told him he wouldn't be making the trip. With his father gone, Hiccup had been counting on Gobber's help and experience but it was comforting to know that he would have someone back home that he trusted to look after things whilst he and the council were away.

"I know, and I know that Berk will be in good hands," he said offering his hand to his friend and shaking it. He then promptly let out a squeak of surprise as Gobber pulled him forward and wrapped his thick arms around Hiccups thin frame.

"You'll do fine lad. Make me and the old man proud," he said thickly as he hugged Hiccup.

Hiccup clutched his ribs, but grinned widely, when Gobber finally let him go.

"I will," he confirmed and turned finally to look to where Astrid had been waiting patiently with Stormfly and Toothless.

"We better be off," he said as he made his way over and swung himself up onto Toothless's back.

Astrid smiled at her husband and then went over and hugged her father who returned the embrace warmly.

"See you in two weeks," he said as he hugged his daughter.

She smiled and nodded before moving across to Gobber. She kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Thank you for your help," she said to the old smith who coloured at the affection.

"You're welcome lass."

"Take care of him," he added quietly to her and she nodded.

"Don't I always," and with that she flashed him a mischievous smile and gave him a wink.

"Ah, go on. Be off with you before he changes his mind," Gobber said gruffly giving her the same bear like hug he had just given Hiccup. Once he had set her back down she turned and walked back towards the dragons.

"Ready?" she asked Hiccup as she climbed onto Stormfly.

"Ready," Hiccup confirmed.

Then with a look to the crowd he raised his arm in farewell and adjusted Toothless's tail to the open position. Toothless flared his wings, and to shouts of good wishes he gave Toothless a nudge and took flight, followed by Astrid and Stormfly. They continued to wave until the people below were mere specks before turning their attention to the flight ahead, climbing up through the clouds leaving nothing but the distinctive cry of a Night Fury echoing on the wind.

* * *

Hiccup bent himself low against Toothless's back as they rode the strong winds above the clouds, savouring the rush of cool air as it flowed over him and couldn't help grinning behind his mask. They had made it. They were actually on their way to bog to see their friends. Up until the moment they had finally taken off Hiccup had been convinced that something would prevent them from leaving but in fact everything had gone to plan and here they were, free, if only for a few days but free never the less. He glanced over at Astrid who was also braced low across Stormfly's back and his eyes softened with affection. It was because of her they he was here. If it had been left up to him he would still have been stuck behind a desk buried in paperwork rather then up here in the sky, free from responsibility, free from worry and free to do what he wanted...if only for a few days, but he knew that a few days would make all the difference.

He checked the position of the sun and corrected Toothless's flight a little. It had been several hours since they had left Berk and were making good time. In fact if his calculations were correct then they should be approaching Bog soon. He felt the excitement bubble up inside him again. It was good to feel like this. It had been too long.

He looked across as Astrid sat up and gestured to him that they should drop down below the clouds. He nodded his understanding and then smirked. He had just had the most wonderful idea. Leaning forward he whispered in Toothless's ear. Toothless snorted and glanced back at Hiccup in disapproval.

"Trust me bud, it will be fine," Hiccup said laughing before bringing the handles on Toothless's harness back to the upright flight position and reaching down to lock Toothless tail in place. He continued to grin as he disengaged his prosthetic from the flight gear.

Astrid had been watching him with interest, wondering what he was doing until suddenly she realised.

**"****HICCUP DON'T YOU DA..."**

She began to shout, but it was too late. With one final adjustment of his helmet Hiccup has slipped from Toothless's saddle and was now plunging down through the clouds followed by a now riderless Night Fury.

"Oh, for the love of...**Stormfly dive**." She commanded and with that Stormfly dipped down through the clouds in pursuit.

Hiccup let out whoop of delight as he plunged from Toothless and sped through the thick cloud, a wonderful, exhilarating feeling rushing through him. He couldn't remember the last time he had used his flight suit and he missed it. He looked across to see Toothless diving down beside him, his look stern as he watched his rider closely. Suddenly the cloud broke and below the great expanse of the sea spred out before them. Hiccup reached down to loop his wrists into the attachments by his legs and pulled. The wings extended from their compartments along the suits side and he instantly shot upward as the air caught the fabric, slowing his descent. A quick flick of his hand and the fin along his back extended. He let out a childish cry of delight as he settled into a straight and level flight.

"**Man this feels so good**," he cried out in joy.

Toothless watched his rider and then let a gummy smile cross his face, his tongue lolling to one side. It was good to see Hiccup so happy. He gave a small blast of plasma to heat the air underneath Hiccup and Hiccup rose slightly. After a while Hiccup began to survey the ground below him. He could now just making out the shape of land approaching and he was sure it was Bog. He recognised its distinctive mountains and forests.

Hiccup flipped onto his back as he glided and his feeling of exhilaration died a little as a blue dragon ridden by a very upset blond viking dived down from the clouds above him.

"Uh oh, I think were in trouble bud," Hiccup said as he noted the angry look on his wife's face and looked across at his best friend.

Toothless shook his head as if to say 'well you are'. Hiccup chuckled and he looked over his shoulder to check his proximity to the ground. He was getting close now and needed to get back onto Toothless. He flipped back onto his front and let out a cry of alarm. One of the wrist loops has pulled free from the fabric. Hiccup shouted out and made to grab hold of Toothless but he was too far away. Without his arm to support it the left wing collapsed and he began to plummet at speed towards the ground.

Everything happened so fast and Astrid was so focused on what she would say to Hiccup when she got hold of him that his predicament did not initially register with her. His shout of alarm drew her attention but by then he was already far below, out of control and picking up speed at an alarming rate.

Her Anger was now replaced with fear and she put Stormfly into a dive in pursuit. She began to panic, realising with horror that although Stormfly was gaining she knew that she would not reach him in time. Thankfully Toothless had acted faster.

Toothless had dived down towards Hiccup as soon as he had registered his rider's distress and was catching up but Hiccup was now tumbling uncontrollably though the air. With his tail fixed in position and no rider to adjust it Toothless's manoeuvrability was limited and although he was gaining he could not position himself correctly for Hiccup to get back into the saddle before he hit the ground. Seeing that it was hopeless Toothless did the only thing he could. With one desperate, fierce beat of his wings he threw himself at Hiccup and wrapped his wings and body around him in a tight ball, just as the ground reached them.


	6. Nightmare

**Chapter 6 - Nightmare**

The first thing that Hiccup became acutely aware of was a sudden and painful jarring that shook every bone in his body. The next was the cold feeling of water closing over his head. He thrashed desperately as he hit the water, trying to push himself free of the chocking fluid before he drowned. However he was saved by something grabbing the back of his flying suit, lifting him free from the water and then dumping him unceremoniously on his backside. As he hit the ground Hiccup began to cough violently trying to rid himself of the water he had swallowed. When the coughing fit was over he looked up to find himself nose to nose with what could only be described as a very angry Night Fury. Startled by Toothless's close proximity Hiccup skirted backwards in the mud. It was then that he realised that he was sitting waist high in dark murky water. He looked around and screwed up his nose at the smell that assaulted him. Instantly Hiccup knew where they were and whilst grateful for a relatively soft landing wished it had been somewhere else. It appeared that they had landed in one of the very bogs that gave the home of the Bogburguler's its name. It was wet, muddy and very smelly. Toothless huffed and continued to stare angrily at Hiccup who looked back at him and put his hands up defensively.

"Ok, look I know what you're going to say," he started quickly.

Toothless huffed again, this time in a way that suggested that he highly doubted it.

"I should have checked that the suit was working before I used it," Hiccup continued.

"It was dangerous, irresponsible, stuip..." he trailed off.

Now that his senses were returned to normal he could make out the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and loud frantic voices. Before he could register what this could mean a horde of rather menacing Vikings suddenly broke from the trees and surrounded them.

It wasn't the Vikings themselves that had Hiccup concerned, nor was it the number of them. It was the crossbows. Each and every one was cocked, ready to fire and levelled straight at Toothless and him. Toothless let out a low growl of warning and wrapped himself protectively around Hiccup.

"Um..." Hiccup started warily, wondering what on earth he could say that would not result in a crossbow bolt imbedded in his chest.

He was saved from needing to say anything by a strong commanding voice that sounded from behind the men.

"**Lower you crossbows, he's a friend**," the voice commanded and Hiccup let out a breath of relief as a large, muscled young man of around Hiccups age stepped forward.

Thuggory grinned down at Hiccup.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance," he said laughing and placing his hands on his hips in amusement as he looked at Hiccups soaked and muddied form.

Hiccup grinned back at his boyhood friend and ran his hand though his wet hair.

"I was going for dramatic."

"Well you certainly managed that. What in Thor's name were you doing? The watchmen nearly shot you out of the sky." Thuggory said sternly his face suddenly serious

"They only missed because you were falling so fast."

Hiccup grimaced at this news.

"Sorry. Didn't you warn them we were coming?"

Thuggory nodded.

"Yes, but they were looking for two dragons with riders. Not a flailing ball of Nightfuy, tumbling out of the sky. You sacred the living daylights out of them...hence the shooting."

Hiccup looked sheepishly around at the men who had thankfully lowered their crossbows.

"Sorry everyone," he apologised.

Some of them nodded in acceptance of his apology whereas others muttered darkly and glared at his stupidity. Ignoring his men's mutterings Thuggory looked back at Hiccup.

"Talking of dragons, where's Astrid?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't know. She was right behind me before I fell but I suspect she's not going..."

There came a scream of rage from beyond the trees.

"...to be happy with me," he finished, his face suddenly paling in recognition of the voice...and its familiar tone.

Thuggory looked over his shoulder to where the sound had come from. Someone was approaching and making no effort to be stealthy about it. The sounds drew closer and based on the pitch of the loud voice that someone was female and very angry.

Hiccup sagged in despair.

"She's going to kill me," he said in a defeated tone.

Thuggory grinned.

"Hit you maybe, but I doubt kill," then he to paled as the air was filled with curse's and a very vivid description of what Astrid was going to do to her husband when she got hold of him.

"Um, maybe I better calm her down before she gets here," Thuggory said quickly before turning and dashing back through the trees.

Hiccup watched him go and then despite his instinct to bury himself in the mud and hide from Astrid's wrath he decided it would be better to meet his fate standing, for his dignity's sake if nothing else. He began to climb to his feet, slipping and sliding in the bog mud as he struggled to find grip. He looked up as the nearest Bogburgular offered him a hand. He took it gratefully and the man looked at the young chief with amusement as he hauled him to his feet.

"I take it you know the howling lady?" He asked, gesturing towards the trees.

Hiccup sighed.

"My wife."

"Ahh," the warrior smiled, nodding in understanding.

There came another tirade of swearing from the trees, closer now. Hiccup and the man grimaced. Hiccup wasn't entirely sure that Astrid knew what half those words meant...at least he hoped not otherwise he was in for a world of pain.

"Fiery isn't she," the man observed, still with the amused look in his eyes.

"Very," Hiccup confirmed in a forlorn voice. His initial optimism that Thuggory would be able to calm her down before she got to him was fading rapidly.

He was considering his options vs. what Astrid was likely to do to him when his eyes caught on the crossbow the man had now leisurely slung across one arm.

"Um, you wouldn't do me a big favour would you?" He asked, looking longingly at the crossbow.

The man noted the young chief's gaze and smiled.

"Ah, but if I shot you wouldn't that prevent your wife from doing all those lovely things she's been describing to you for scaring her?"

"That's kind of the idea," Hiccup said in a hopeful voice.

The man shook his head still smiling in amusement.

"If it's all the same to you sir, I kind of like having my limbs attached."

Hiccups shoulders slumped. Then he looked up in alarm as Astrid broke from the trees and came straight for him, her blue eyes blazing with anger. He backed away, slipped in the mud and ended up on his backside once again.

"Astrid, hang on...look I know I what you're going to say..." he began as she towered over him.

"**YOU...YOU...STUPID...IDIOTIC...CLUMSY...SELFISH..."**

Hiccup took umbrage at the last one, stupid yes, idiotic perhaps but selfish? Then he looked closer at her. Her face was red and her whole body was shaking with anger but her eyes...her eyes were brimming with tears. He realised then that although she was extremely angry with him, and had every right to be. She was battling within herself between wanting to throttle him or to hug him. Hiccup knew his wife well and her softer side was something that she rarely let anyone but him see. She was too proud for that so before she lost her internal battle Hiccup scrambled to his knees and glanced quickly at Thuggory. Thuggory got the message instantly and began to order his men away. Some looked very disappointed to be missing out on the entertainment whereas others, probably married themselves, just looked sympathetic. As they left Hiccup managed to get back on his feet and reached out for Astrid's hand.

"Astrid..."

"**DON'T YOU DARE ASTRID ME**," she shouted angrily pulling away from him.

He moved towards her and onto firmer ground so as to not slip over again.

"Astrid, it's ok," he said gently as he reached for her again. She didn't back away this time.

"**Don't you dare...**" she snarled but her voice was losing its strength now.

He placed his hands softly on her shoulders.

"Astrid, look I'm sorry. It was an accident, and yes your right I am stupid and an idiot for not checking the suit before I used it. I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't answer him she just punched him hard in the chest. Hiccup had been expecting something. He was used to Astrid punching him playfully when he did something she didn't like, but it was normally a punch to the shoulder. The force of the blow took him completely by surprise and he stagger back as the breath was knocked from him. Another solid right hook landed on a tender spot under his ribs and he doubled over in pain. He had obviously come off worse after the landing then he initially realised. Astrid swung at him again and again but Hiccup managed to wrap his arms around himself protectively as she turned him into a human punch bag, her emotions taking over. However undeterred by the pounding she was giving him Hiccup edged closer until he suddenly threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled against him and tried to punch him again but Hiccup held her tightly to his chest, ignoring her flailing arms. It took a while and some of Hiccups trademark stubbornness but gradually her struggling and punches began to lose their strength until she finally collapsed against him, sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her tight, rocking her gently and stroked her back to try and sooth her.

She clung to him, burying her face in his muddied suit.

"Y...You stupid idiot... y..you scared the living gods out of me...you could have died," she sobbed.

He held her tighter.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he apologised again, burying his face in her hair.

"You were falling so fast...I couldn't reach you...If it hadn't been for Toothless...," she left the last hanging and Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded, stroking her hair.

"I know," he said simply as held her close, filled with remorse at the distress he had caused her. She was right, he had been selfish.

Eventually her sobbing subsided and she lifted a tear streaked and muddied face to look at him. He kissed her forehead softly and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I didn't mean to scare you. It had been so long...I just..I just wanted to feel the wind beneath me again but I should have checked the suit was in working condition before I used it. It was stupid and irresponsible of me."

Astrid sighed and leaned into him, feeling his comforting and alive warmth against her. Now that the initial torrent of her emotions had passed she could understand why he had done it. He hadn't meant to scare her on purpose. It had been an accident, a frightening one but still just an accident. On reflection perhaps her reaction had been a little extreme.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did...and for punching you so hard," she said in remorse, watching him wince as she hugged him. She then realised that she hadn't checked if he was injured.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quickly in concern, watching his eyes closely for any sign of a lie.

"From your fists or the fall?" he asked, smiling cheekily at her.

She swatted him playfully and he laughed, then he shook his head.

"A little bruised maybe but everything still works," he said smiling softly to her.

"Where's Stormfly?" he enquired realising that the Deadly Nadder wasn't with her.

"Back in the town centre, she was too big to follow you through the trees," and with that she indicated the canopy above, now sporting a swath of broken limbs and damaged foliage where he and Toothless had crashed through.

Hiccup grimaced at the destruction. He hadn't realised how hard they had crashed. He looked across to where Toothless was sitting patiently. Slowly he let go of Astrid and moved over to him.

"Are you Ok Bud?" he asked in concern as he looked the Night Fury over for injury. Dragon hide was tough and although this was by no means the first time they had crash landed in this manner it didn't mean he couldn't get injured. Toothless huffed and glared at Hiccup.

"I'm sorry," he apologised as he reached up to stroke his friends muzzle

"Thank you for saving my life...again," he then said in earnest.

Toothless gaze softened and he nuzzled Hiccup in affection. Astrid moved beside Hiccup and reached up to wrap her arms around Toothless's neck.

"Yes, thank you," she said simply and Toothless gave her a gummy smile before beginning to lick them both. He promptly stopped when he got a mouth full of bog mud and he pulled a face in disgust before spitting it out.

Hiccup laughed and looked down at himself. They were both covered head to toe in the slimy, smelly mud.

"You're a mess," Astrid said as she looked him up and down.

She then wrinkled her nose.

"And you smell."

Hiccup looked across at Astrid and pointed.

"Look who's talking," he said in amusement, noticing that she too was covered in mud after leaning up against him. She looked down at herself and pulled a face similar to Toothless's.

"Couldn't you have landed somewhere cleaner," she complained as she tried to wipe the mess from her skin and clothing.

Hiccup shrugged.

"It's not like I chose where to land. I suppose we were just lucky that it was somewhere soft."

Astrid looked down at herself again.

"Uggg, come on I need a bath," she complained in annoyance.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Agreed," then he leaned forwards and kissed her on the cheek.

"I really am sorry for scaring you...and for getting our holiday off to a bad start," he said as he squeezed her hand in way of apology.

She punched him, but more gently this time.

"Oh, don't worry I'm going to make you pay for it, just you wait and see," she said menacingly but there was a hint of a smile as she returned his hand squeeze affectionately.

"Come on we better be getting back to Stormfly otherwise Cami and Thug will think I've murdered you," she said as she pulled him towards the path that she had come storming down earlier.

"You had me convinced," Hiccup said as he dutifully followed.

She looked across at him.

"You know how I get when you scare me," she admonished.

He nodded.

"Isn't that the truth, you just...well...seemed more angry than normal," he said cautiously as he ran his hand through his muddied hair again. He didn't want to spark another tirade.

Astrid shrugged.

"Big scare, big reaction," she said simply as they broke from the trees.

Before them were the outskirts of the Town. It looked like quite a crowd had gathered to see the new arrivals and to find out what all the screaming and shouting had been about. There was distinct disappointment when the pair approached them hand in hand, seemingly unharmed. There's nothing a Bogburgular loved more than a good fight and this had promised to be a good one. The crowd parted as Hiccup and Astrid approached where Stormfly stood waiting patiently. When she saw Astrid and Hiccup she lopped forward and nuzzled them both in greeting. She then bobbed her head and warbled at Toothless, a gesture he returned. The warm reunion was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"So you still have all your limbs attached," the light voice said.

Both Hiccup and Astrid looked round to see Camicazi standing there, baby in arms, looking at the pair with deep amusement. Astrid moved to greet her friend with a hug, careful to avoid squashing the bundle she held.

"Barely, he came close to losing a few this time," she said sharing Camicazi's amusement and looking across at Hiccup with a stern look.

"But then I kind of like him with everything attached, some of it can be very useful."

Hiccup coloured at her implied meaning and rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort. Camicazi let out a peal of laughter at Hiccups embarrassment, getting Astrid's meaning instantly. She moved forward to wrap her free arm around Hiccup's neck and pulled him down to her height.

"How are you Hiccup?" She asked as she hugged him.

Hiccup returned the hug gently and smiled.

"Well...now that Astrid has stopped threatening to rip me apart."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Don't exaggerate I wouldn't have ripped you apart...just pounded you into the mud at bit."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at this. That was not exactly how it had seemed to him but he knew better then to argue.

"Yes dear," he said meekly and he smiled at Camicazi.

"You look well Cami," he said as he looked at his friend. Her long blond hair was shinning and her face positively glowed. Motherhood apparently suited her well.

She smiled and looked down at the bundle that she held.

"What can I say? Babies seem to bring out the best in me."

Thuggory joined them then and wrapped his arms gently around his wife.

"Isn't that the truth, when you have a baby to care for I get a quiet life," and he grinned at Hiccup.

Camicazi smiled up at her husband and then wrinkled her nose.

"What is that awful smell?" She proclaimed in disgust.

Hiccup looked embarrassed.

"Um...that would be us," he said gesturing to his clothing.

"We got a soft landing...right in the middle of one of your delightful bogs."

"Urhhh...you're not coming in my house until you're clean. Go take a bath immediately," Camicazi said firmly, pointing decisively towards a group of buildings with steam rising from them.

Hiccup smiled mischievously.

"Ahhh, but I thought I smelled manly," he said giving Thuggory a knowing wink.

Camicazi made a one armed swipe at him and Thuggory began to chuckle. Hiccup always knew how to wind Camicazi up.

"Get going," she demanded angrily and no doubt would have crossed her arms in annoyance if she hadn't been holding little Henrick.

Hiccup reached for Astrid's hand and continued to grin at Camicazi.

"**NOW**," Camicazi ordered, her voice raising several octaves as she began to hand Henrick to Thuggory and prepared to hit him properly if he didn't comply.

Hiccup laughed and bowed before turning quickly and making his way with Astrid in tow towards the waiting bath house.

* * *

A short while later both were clean again and dressed in fresh clothes. Toothless and Stormfly now relieved of their saddle bags had departed in the direction of a river. Toothless it seemed had had enough of smelling like a cesspit. The baths had felt wonderful, the water being heated by natural hot springs rather than fires like the ones on Berk. It had also given Astrid a chance to check Hiccup over properly for injuries. A few nasty bruises and cuts that would certainly feel sore by the morning but otherwise he had remarkably escaped without serious injury.

They walked together across the town square towards Camicazi's and Thuggory's house exchanging greetings with people as they passed. Most people knew them by face but if they didn't then they knew their rank and where they were from by the clasp depicting the chieftain crest Hiccup wore pinned to the shoulder of his cloak. He didn't normally go for trinkets but he had made an exception in this case. The clasp was a symbol of the position he held. In fact it had originally started out as a ceremonial belt that his father had worn but it would never have fitted Hiccup so instead he had adapted it into something more practical.

As they approached the house Camicazi came out to greet them. She made an exaggerated point of sniffing them before hugging them both in turn.

"Much better," she said smiling.

"Come on in, Thug has just warmed some stew."

They followed her inside, breathing in the delicious smell of the stew and fresh bread. Thuggory was just taking the pot off of the fire as they entered the kitchen. It seemed strange to see a strong warrior like Thuggory doing what was essentially woman's work but Camicazi had been quite taken by Hiccups approach to marriage with tasks being shared and she encouraged Thuggory to follow Hiccups example. Thuggory had complied, with reluctance at first, in order to keep his wife happy but he had soon grown into the roll, especially when Camicazi had given birth to their first child. He was now quite happy doing tasks around the house whilst still keeping his warriors pose outside.

"Sit down you two," Camicazi said as she indicated the table in the centre of the kitchen.

Hiccup and Astrid sat down and thanked Thuggory as he handed them each a bowl of steaming stew. Camicazi and Thuggory joined them and they began to eat.

"Where's little Scarlet and Henrick?" Astrid asked as she reached for a slice of bread from the plate in the centre of the table.

"Henrick's asleep upstairs and Scarlet is with Mogadon and mum over on Meathead Isle," Camicazi answered

"She likes to spend as much time with her grandfather as possible."

Thuggory chuckled.

"Only because he lets her do all the things we won't."

Camicazi frowned.

"True, I swear if she comes back looking like she's gone ten rounds with a Gronkle again I'm going to kill your father."

Hiccup laughed.

"Surely she can't get into that much trouble?" He said as he dunked bread into his stew and took a healthy bite.

Thuggory smiled.

"Um...I think you're forgetting who her mother is," he said, making sure to shift a little further around the table so that Camicazi couldn't reach him easily.

Camicazi scowled at him.

"I was never that bad," she protested firmly.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"He has a point Cami. I remember many a time you got us into trouble...like when you decided you wanted to steel a book from Madgut's the Murderous's Library to prove you were the best burglar in then Archipelago. I still have nightmares about that hairy librarian chasing us with his swords."

Camicazi laughed.

"God they were the days," she exclaimed smiling broadly, then the smile faded a little.

"Shame we all had to grow up," she said looking across at Hiccup in particular.

"Can't argue with you there," he agreed with a small sigh.

They ate in silence for a while after that each fondly thinking of their childhood. Finally Hiccup pushed his bowl away and stretched contentedly.

"That was fantastic Cami. I didn't realise I was that hungry, thank you," he complemented as she stood to collect the bowls.

She smiled at the complement.

"You're welcome Chief Hiccup," she responded with a dramatic bow before placed the bowls in the wash tub ready for cleaning and moved over to the mead barrel.

Hiccup scowled.

"Please Cami, don't call me that," he said with a note of weariness to his voice.

She came back over to the table now carrying four mugs of mead.

"Why? It's who you are."

He sighed.

"I know, but were friends. There's no need for titles...just Hiccup...please."

She sat back down at the table.

"As you wish, but you shouldn't hide from who you are," she chided gently, glancing at Astrid as she did so.

Hiccup smiled wistfully.

"I don't...not anymore, but it's nice to just be me for a while, to just be...normal."

She smiled as she passed him a mug.

"The one thing you will never be is normal Hiccup."

She stood up then.

"Come on lets go sit by the fire. It's more comfortable there and we have so much to catch up on."

He smiled back at her and stood.

"Now that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

It was several hours later, when they had run out old stories and adventures to swap that the topic of conversation came around to more current affairs.

"So how's the last year been?" Thuggory asked as he rejoined the group after refilling their mugs for the fourth time. Hiccup was still nursing his second.

"Busy," was all Astrid said as she leaned back and made herself comfortably against Hiccup.

"I've got to admit Hiccup we were surprised when we got Astrid's note saying that you planned to visit. All of your previous letters seemed to suggest that you were too busy to leave Berk."

Hiccup sighed.

"I was...well still am to be honest. If it hadn't been for the fact that I married a scheming and determined young woman I'd still be stuck behind my desk on Berk," Hiccup said wrapping his arms around Astrid and looking down at her fondly.

"Wasn't all me...Gobber and my father helped as well," Astrid said smiling deviously up at him.

"Not to mention the rest of the tribe?" Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh...do tell," Cami said looking at Astrid. Camicazi always loved a good scheme.

Astrid shrugged.

"Nothing to it really between us we decided that your letter inviting us for a visit was an akin to an official diplomatic request...oh and that the chief was failing in his duty by not abiding by it."

Camicazi's eyes widened.

"You didn't?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yup," Hiccup said, taking up the story.

"They set the whole tribe on me and told me that if I didn't come it would amount to a dereliction of my duty to the tribe."

"Oh Gods, Astrid that was genius," Camicazi said breaking out into laughter.

Astrid smiled.

"I know," she said simply, snuggling back into Hiccup more firmly.

"Incidentally where is Sneaky?" She asked looking around the room for her Terrible Terror.

Thuggory scowled.

"Don't know and I don't care," he said abruptly glancing nervously around.

Camicazi laughed at his action. Then noting Hiccups and Astrid's confused expressions realised an explanation of her own was in order.

"Sneaky has taken a bit of a shine to Thug. She likes to creep up and surprise him. She delights in catching him unawares and scaring the living Hel out of him. It's become a bit of game for them."

"For her maybe," Thuggory grumbled under his breath.

"I swear that little devil has it in for me."

Then he suddenly let out a howl of surprise as said Terror appeared over his shoulder and licked his ear. He jumped away blistering the air with a string of curses.

Sneaky let out a squeal of delight at having been successful in her mission and scampered over to her mistress before Thuggory could grab her. Astrid scooped her up in her arms and laughed.

"Looks like I trained and named you well," she said as she scratched the dragon between the ears affectionately, laughing as Thuggory coloured in embarrassment and continued to mutter strong words.

Camicazi tried to get him to be quiet.

"Shush you idiot. You'll wake...Henrick," she began to scold but stopped when a loud piercing cry sounded from the room above.

She swatted Thuggory in annoyance.

"Now see what you've done," she muttered angrily. Thuggory gave her a look of protest for getting all the blame. Camicazi began to rise to attend to the baby when Astrid stood as well.

"Can I help?" She asked eagerly as she passed Sneaky to Hiccup.

Camicazi smiled.

"Of course you can. It's nearly his feeding time anyway," she agreed and the pair made their way upstairs. Hiccup and Thuggory watched them go.

"Blasted creature," Thuggory mutter darkly as he drained his mead and gave the dragon in Hiccups arms an angry glare.

"Why on earth would you train a dragon to creep around like that?"

Hiccup scratched Sneaky under the chin and smiled as she began to purr.

"It was a competition we had back when we were kids. Everyone wanted to see who the best dragon trainer was."

"Not me I might add," he said quickly.

"We each took a Terrible Terror and trained them to do tricks. Astrid went for stealth, I went for firepower, Fishlegs taught his to fetch and Snotlout and the twins... Well I'm not sure what they were trying to teach their dragons but it did prove useful when had to rescue Meatlug from the Outcasts."

Thuggory laughed.

"That's quite a competition."

"Useful one to, once we had mastered the basics we moved on to training them to deliver messages and soon airmail was born."

Thuggory shook his head.

"It never ceases to amaze me what you've done with these beasts Hiccup. You of all people managed to train a dragon and bring peace to the Archipelago."

Hiccup coloured in embarrassment.

"I didn't do it all on my own," he protested but Thuggory put his hand up to stop him.

"You're too modest my friend. Be proud of what you have achieved," he said looking at Hiccup earnestly.

"You even managed to get the girl of your dreams," he said giving the stairs a knowing look.

Hiccup gave him one of his classic goofy grins. He couldn't deny that marrying Astrid had been one of the highlights of his life. Then his face became wistful as Henrick's cries, which had temporarily ceased began again.

"You to...and so much more," he said glancing at the stairs longingly.

Thuggory noted the look and nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, being a father is not all it's cracked up to be. Long sleepless nights, cranky wife...the nappies," he added with a shudder. Changing babies was not something he enjoyed.

"But there are good points as well," Hiccup said quietly looking down at the mug of mead in his hands with a sigh.

"You have two beautiful children Thug...I'm envious. I don't think I ever will," he surprised himself with the stark honesty of the statement.

Thuggory sat more upright and clasped his hand firmly on his friends shoulder.

"Don't be daft Hiccup. You and Astrid will have children soon. It just takes longer for some people."

Hiccup smiled softly.

"That's what Astrid says. It's just..." but he didn't get a chance to finish as a noise on the stairs made them both turn around. Camicazi and Astrid came back into the room with Astrid gently cradling Henrick in her arms. Hiccup noted the look of longing on her face, the gentle smile that played across her lips and the softness of her eyes as she held the baby close, gently rocking him. He felt Thuggory's hand on his shoulder again.

"Have faith," he said simply before Camicazi sat back down between them. Astrid moved in front of Hiccup.

"Want to hold him?" She asked quietly so as not to wake the dozing child in her arms.

Hiccup looked a little alarmed at the prospect and glanced across at Camicazi.

"I might drop him," he confessed.

"You'll be fine," she said smiling softly at him.

"Go on."

Hiccup sat up awkwardly and swallowed nervously as Astrid lowered the delicate bundle into his arms, showing him where to place his hands and how to support him properly. Once Hiccup got the hang of it he relaxed and looked down at the small face and hand that poked through the gap in the blanket.

"He looks like you Thug," he said smiling across at his friend.

"Yeah so my Dad says but Bertha says he's got Cami's lungs. When he's really wailing you can hear him across town," Thuggory leaning over and stroking the boys head affectionately before leaning out of the way to avoid the swipe his wife had just launched at him. Hiccup noted the way the baby turned his head slightly to nuzzle his father's hand. Just like a baby Dragon did. It made him smile.

* * *

Several hours later Camicazi and Astrid began tidying up the mugs and dishes from the nights get together. With Bertha away Thuggory and Camicazi had been left in charge of Bog and Thuggory had left a while ago to check on the night watch. As the two women moved quietly around the room Astrid glanced over at the high back chair in front of the fire where Hiccup was slouched, fast asleep and still with little Henrick cradled in his arms. She smiled softly as she watched her husband slumber with the child held protectively in his arms. She longed like Hiccup to hold their own child and whilst she was as disappointed as him not be a parent yet she knew in her heart that they wouldn't have too much longer to wait. Absently her hand moved down to rub her stomach to ease a small cramp that had formed as if in sympathy, probably from eating and drinking too much she thought. It had been a long time since they had a get together like this and she had missed it. It was good to just talk and put the worries and stresses of life aside, if only for a short time.

"I better get Henrick to bed," Camicazi said as she came over to stand beside Astrid, drying her hands on a cloth before walking over to the sleeping pair.

She gently shook Hiccups shoulder and prepared to catch hold of the baby in case she startled him to much. Hiccup however curled his arms more protectively around the child as he opened his eyes. Camicazi smiled at his instinctive reaction to protect. Even in sleep Hiccup was well...Hiccup.

"Sorry to wake you but its way past this little ones bedtime," she said gently.

Hiccup looked down in bleary eyed surprise at the buddle he still held.

"Sorry Cami, I didn't mean to fall asleep with him," he said, sitting up more fully in the chair. His arms were stiff but he had enjoyed holding the little boy.

He reluctantly held out the child to its mother but the child rolled over in his blankets and a small hand grasped hold of Hiccups tunic preventing the transfer.

Cami smiled.

"Tell you what seeing as you two have become such firm friends you can put him to bed."

Hiccup gave her a soft smile of appreciation and stood with Cami's help and began to follow her towards the stairs.

Astrid came over and looked down at the child in Hiccups arms.

"I'll see you in a moment," she said softly and set off in the direction of the guest room that Camicazi had made up for them.

Hiccup watched her go with a soft smile and then followed Camicazi up the stairs.

* * *

Hiccup quietly closed the door behind him as he entered his and Astrid's temporary bedroom and turned to see Astrid already in bed.

"Did he get off to sleep ok?" She asked as he came over.

"Yep, never woke up to be honest," Hiccup replied as he pulled his tunic off and sat on the bed to begin un-strapping his prosthetic.

Astrid moved over to let him climb under the furs beside her. They lay there facing each other for a moment before Astrid raised her hand and stroke his cheek.

"See you're a natural," she said softly, referring to his earlier awkwardness when she had suggested he hold the baby.

Hiccup smiled fondly remembering how the little child has clung to his tunic.

"Just like a baby dragon really," he said, turning his head to kiss Astrid's hand warmly.

She smiled and snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Quite a day wasn't it?" He said as she nuzzled him sleepily.

"True, try not to get into trouble again tomorrow please, were supposed to be on holiday."

Hiccup chucked softly.

"I'll try," he said and kissed the top of her head.

Within moments both of them were fast asleep

* * *

It was well past midnight when the nightmare began.

Hiccup was running, running faster than he had every run before. He had to reach the light. The light was safety...sanctuary from what pursued him. If he didn't reach it in time...he was dead. The certainties of that fact clear in his exhausted mind he chanced a glance backwards, desperate to see his pursuer. There was nothing there. Just a wall of blackness, but despite this a dark feeling that something was watching him, laughing at his futile efforts to escape grew.

Suddenly Hiccup stumbled, falling heavily to the ground. Desperately he tried to pull his exhausted body back to its feet, ignoring the ragged breathing that strained his chest. He had to get up. If he didn't it would have him...it would be over. He lifted his weary head and looked to where the safety of the light waited. He felt despair rise within him. Was it closer, or further away? He couldn't tell. How could he have been running towards it for so long yet it still seem so far away? Was he trapped? His despair took hold of him then. He was so tired. Perhaps he should just give up?

He punched the ground in anger and frustration. No, he couldn't give up. He had to get to the light, had to escape. If he didn't it would not just be the end of him but for everyone. Everything he had known cherished ... protected it would all be gone. With that realisation he gritted his teeth and calling on his last reserves of strength hauled himself back to his feet. He would not give up.

He began to drag himself towards the light once again but he had stopped to long. The darkness was suddenly all around him and something slammed into his chest knocking him back to the ground. He tried to defend himself, but instead cried out in panic and pain as an immense pressure began to push down on his chest, crushing the breath...the life from him.

He struggled to free himself...it couldn't end like this he had to reach the light...he had to escape and survive. A cold deep laughter echoed around the darkness and Hiccup froze, his eyes widening in terror. He knew that laugh but it was impossible...he was dead.

The cruel laughter began again, deep and heavy with mockery. The pressure increased. Hiccup screamed.


	7. Next Generation

**Hi everyone, My apologies for the long hiatus on this story I know some of you have been desperate for an update and I'm sorry its taken so long, I'll explain as to why. At the beginning of 2015 I experienced the loss of a close friend and had hoped that after I had come to terms that life would move on and 2015 would be a good year despite is sad beginning. I couldn't have been more wrong. 2015 has become the worst year of my life. My mum for many years now has battled ill health including two bouts of breast cancer 15 years ago. She always seemed to come through and I could have sworn that she was indestructible. This time it was different. She spent the majority of the year in and out of hospital with various problems until a chance scan showed she had bone cancer from the reoccurrence of the breast cancer as well as a brain tumour. From that point things went downhill fast. In the space of two weeks my mum went from a talkative and loving soldier to a woman trapped in her own body, unable to walk or communicate through coherent gesture or words. In the space of two weeks I lost my mum and my best friend and spent my time caring for her right up until the end when she passed away at the end of October with me holding her hand. Needless to say I am devastated and her loss has knocked my feet from under me. I know I'm not the first to loose a parent and certainly not the first to loose someone through the terrible disease of cancer. Neither am I alone in having regrets about the things you wished you had done or said but I don't think anyone would question that it effects you. These were experiences that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy and will effect me for the rest of my life. I tried before Christmas to pick myself up but it was a bad time and my thoughts go out to anyone else who has lost someone close as I have or is going through similar. **

**I'm sorry for the long explanation, but it helps to explain and I felt I owed it to you all for your patience. I love to write and throwing myself into a world of imagination even one created by myself is a wonderful relief. You can drift away and dream up scenarios, plots, put yourself in the place of your characters and slowly imbed yourself in a safe and happy world where real life can't get you. You can always make sure the good guys win. Because that's the way life should be.**

**Were back , were typing and were smiling again. On with the story and thank you for sticking with me. **

**Cathrath**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Next Generation**

Astrid was started awake by Hiccups sudden scream. She looked across at her husband in alarm as he twisted and writhed next to her.

"Hiccup...oh gods Hiccup wake up," she cried reaching across to shake him.

Suddenly he lurched forward into a sitting position. His eyes wide and filled with panic as they darted around the room.

"Hiccup...Hiccup it's all right...it was just a dream," Astrid said soothingly as she wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the feeling of his clammy wet skin against hers.

Hiccups eyes continued to dart around as though he wasn't quite sure what was real. Then they focused on her and he collapsed against her, his body shaking as he finally realised where he was and who held him.

"A...Astrid oh gods...it was so real...," he stammered through his ragged breaths.

"Shhhh it's alright...it was just a dream," he said gently as she rocked him slightly.

Suddenly there were the sounds of feet on the stairs and the loud cry of a baby. The door to the room flew open to reveal Camicazi and Thuggory standing there with worried faces.

"Is everything ok...we heard someone scream?" Thuggory said in concern as he swung his candle from side to side looking for a possible intruder.

"T...that would have been me," Hiccup said in a shaky voice as he lent forward and placed his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Camicazi asked, looking at Astrid.

Astrid stroked Hiccups back as he took two deep breaths.

"It's ok Cami, he just had a nightmare. He'll be fine in a moment," she said keeping her eyes on Hiccup.

Hiccup took another deep breath and lifted his head. He was about to speak when the crying from upstairs intensified. Hiccup looked at Camicazi his face filled with guilt as he realised that his shout had woken the baby.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Cami. I...I didn't mean to wake everyone...especially Henrick. I...," he stopped when Camicazi raised her hand and smiled.

"It's ok Hiccup. You didn't mean to and it's not the first time I've been woken in the night. It's probably time to feed him again anyway. He'll go right back off to sleep after that," she assured him.

Hiccup nodded and ran his shaking hands through his sweat soaked hair. Astrid noticed his trembling.

"Cami is it alright if we sit up for a while?"

Camicazi nodded.

"Of course, do you want us to stay with you?" she asked looking at Hiccup in concern but Astrid shook her head.

"No its fine, we won't be up for long," she assured her friend.

Their friends nodded their understanding and with that left the room to give the pair some privacy. When they had gone Astrid climbed out of bed and threw her tunic over her head. She then moved around to Hiccups side. Hiccup reached out a shaky hand for his prosthetic but Astrid stopped him.

"Don't bother with that I'll help you to the kitchen," she said firmly as she reached out her hand for him.

"Astrid I..." Hiccup began, wanting to explain what he had experienced but she shook her head and smiled.

"Let's get some warm yak's milk first then you can tell me about it."

Hiccup nodded and grasped her hand. She then helped him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his middle for support.

They made their way into the kitchen where Hiccup collapsed into the chair by the fire. He then watched as Astrid stoked the embers back to life and hooked a small pot of milk over them to warm. When she was done she sat in the chair beside him and took hold of his hand.

"Was it the one about the fire?" She asked, looking knowingly at him.

Hiccup looked confused for a moment then realised what she was referring to. He shook his head.

"No not that one...not this time," he hadn't had that nightmare for some time now. Not that that the experience of being burned alive was something he would ever forget. That sort of thing tends to leave irreparable scars.

"I just thought...seeing as it's nearly...you know...time for the offerings," Astrid said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Hiccup nodded.

"You'd think so but no...this was something different," he closed his eyes.

"It was so intense...I could have sworn it was real."

"Tell me, maybe talking about it will help," Astrid encouraged.

Hiccup opened his eyes and nodded as he looked into the flames.

"Maybe your right."

He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"I was running...there was a light I had to reach. I had to reach it to escape...reach it before...before the thing chasing me caught me...," he gave a violent shudder.

"If it caught me...I knew I would die."

Astrid rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"Have you had a dream like this before?" She asked.

Despite his unease Hiccup let a small smile touch his lips.

"Once...not quite like this though."

"Oh...when?" Astrid pressed.

"The night before I married you," he said glancing across at her.

"I was being chased by a huge blonde monster...with a very large axe."

Astrid's look darkened and Hiccup chuckled. Then his smile faded.

"Gods Astrid this dream was so real. I could feel the ground under my feet, the air around me. I could see the light...it was so bright but I couldn't reach it. It was like I was trapped...trapped between the light before me and the darkness that chased me," he closed his eyes. Dreams normally faded after waking and whilst some parts had others were still so vivid. It was like he had really been there.

"Is that why you screamed...because you felt trapped?" Astrid asked watching him closely.

Hiccup shook his head.

"No...I...I fell. I was so tired I couldn't get back on my feet quickly. When I did...it was too late. The darkness caught me."

He paused.

"Astrid there was something in the darkness... I can't remember what it was. I just know that it was something...or someone familiar. Something dangerous...it...it was killing me," he began to shake again.

Astrid looked at him hard for a moment then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head down against her shoulder.

"Shhh...It's ok. It was just a dream. Dreams aren't real, they just frighten us. Maybe you ate something that's didn't agree with you...or dank to much mead," she said gently as she stroked his hair.

He nodded and sighed.

"You're probably right," he agreed.

They sat like that for a while before the peace was broken by the gentle rattling of the milk pot lid. Astrid stood and poured the warmed milk into two mugs and handed one to Hiccup.

"This will make you feel better...and help you get back to sleep."

He smiled and took the offered mug, savouring the comforting warmth in his hands. As the warm liquid went down his throat Hiccup found that he was feeling much better. Astrid was right...dreams were just dreams. Nothing in a dream could hurt you...scare you yes... but not hurt you.

The pair drained their mugs and Hiccup began to feel sleepy again. Seeing his eyes begin to droop, Astrid wrapped her arms around his waist again and helped him to stand. As they made their way back across the room towards the bedroom Hiccup turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks Astrid," he said simply.

She smiled at him.

"That's what I'm here for stupid," she answered warmly. Then she made a soft swipe at him.

Hiccup looked at her in confusion.

"What's that for?"

"For calling me a blonde monster," she said scowling at him.

Hiccup chuckled.

"Fair enough."

They were soon snuggled back under the furs and after a brief kiss both drifted into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

When Astrid stirred the next morning it was to the delicious smell of cooking. She glanced to where Hiccup should be beside her but wasn't surprised to find him missing. The smell from the kitchen had a familiar feel to it and one that she hadn't experienced for some time. She smiled as she threw aside the covers and began to dress.

As she left the room she was met by Camicazi and Thuggory who had ventured down themselves in search of the source of the delicious smells.

"What is that fantastic smell?" Camicazi asked as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Astrid smiled.

"A rare treat," she said simply and beckoned them towards the kitchen.

When they opened the door they were greeted by the sight of a freshly laid out table and Hiccup bent over the fire. He stood up and grinned at them as they entered.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

Camicazi looked at him with surprise.

"Hiccup what's all this?" She asked gesturing to the table in surprise.

"Breakfast," he said simply as he placed a fresh loaf in the centre of the table. It was still steaming.

"...and an apology for last night," he added sheepishly.

Camicazi looked at him in surprise.

"You don't need to apologise Hiccup," she said firmly.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe but I feel bad about waking everyone and this makes me feel better," he said grinning.

"Trust me you don't want to refuse Hiccup's cooking is amazing," Astrid said as she moved eagerly towards the table

Thuggory looked at the loaf and the pan of fish that Hiccup was now lifting from the fire, his mouth watering.

"I wasn't going to," he said quickly and joined Astrid.

"Come on Cami sit down," Hiccup said indicating to the table.

She shook her head and smiled at him before joining them. With everyone now seated Hiccup began to dish out the fish.

"Hiccup this smells amazing," Thuggory said as he inhaled the fantastic aroma of the seasoned fish.

"You wait till you taste it," Astrid said with a grin as she began to tuck into hers.

"Eat up," Hiccup said as he put down the pan and took his own place.

The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of contented eating and small sounds of pleasure as the food was quickly consumed. When he had finished Thuggory leaned back and sighed.

"If this chiefing thing doesn't work out for you Hiccup you can always have a job as my personal cook," he said looking at his friend with a smile.

"Seriously though that had to have been the best fish I've ever tasted," he added giving his wife a half apologetic look.

Camicazi just smiled.

"Where did you get the fish? I thought we were out."

Hiccup stretched happily.

"You were. Toothless and I went fishing this morning."

"That must of taken hours?" Thuggory said in surprise.

Hiccup smiled.

"Not when you have a dragon who can blast them out of the water."

"Cheater," Astrid laughed looking at her husband fondly.

"You didn't have to do all this Hiccup," Camicazi said suddenly looking awkward.

"You're meant to be our guests and guests don't cook, let alone visiting Chiefs."

Astrid laughed again.

"Ahh Cami this is Hiccup were taking about...since when does he do anything he's supposed to?"

They all laughed at that.

"Sorry Cami, I just wanted to do something for everyone to make up for last night. Plus I love cooking. Trouble is being a Chief means I haven't had much chance lately."

He gave Astrid an apologetic look. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. You know I love cooking just as much as you do. Although given the choice I'd rather eat yours, it's so much better than mine."

Hiccup smiled at the complement.

"What's the plan for today?" he asked.

Camicazi and Thuggory looked at each other for a moment before Camicazi spoke.

"Mum, Modagon and Scarlet won't be back till sometime this afternoon so we thought we could go down to the bay and take a picnic.

Astrid's eyes lit up at this prospect.

"Sounds like a great idea. What do think Hiccup?"

Hiccup just shrugged.

"As long as I'm not buried under paper with a cramp in my hand from signing things I'm happy."

So with the plan for the day set they began to clear the table and make their preparations.

* * *

An hour later they were happily lazing on the soft sand enjoying the sound of the sea and each other's company.

Thuggory and Camicazi had immediately made for the water to swim whereas Astrid and Hiccup has opted for just laying on the sand together whilst their dragons lay basking in the sun beside them.

"I can't remember the last time we got to be together like this," he said as he looked down his chest to where she lay using his stomach as a pillow. Astrid turned on her side and smiled at him.

"It has been a while hasn't it."

Hiccups face became a little more serious as he cupped her face and stroked her hair gently.

"I promise Astrid when we get back I will make more time for us. I miss our times together."

She leant into his hand and sighed contentedly.

"That would be nice Hiccup but don't feel that you have to. I know how important your duties are."

Hiccup suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Not as important as you," he whispered earnestly as he brushed a stray hair of her eyes. Within moments their lips had met and they were caught up in a deep passionate kiss, which they would have happily continued if it hadn't been for the sudden shower of cold water that tipped over their heads. They broke apart gasping to the loud peel of Camicazi's laughter.

"You should...see...your faces," she gasped between laughs as she doubled over trying to get her breath back and dropping the large shell she had used to carry the water in.

Astrid and Hiccup shared a look and a smile played at the corner of each of their mouths.

"Shall we Mrs Haddock?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

Astrid grinned back.

"Whatever my Chief orders," she replied demurely before both of them leap to their feet and began to chase Camicazi who had taken the warning and started running down the beach her laughter following her.

* * *

By noon they were all thoroughly exhausted and had finally collapsed on the beach together. Hiccup and Astrid had eventually caught up with Camicazi and the chase had ended with her being dunked straight into the sea by Astrid. Hiccup had been sensible and kept his prosthetic out of the sea water. They were now happily drying and setting about eating lunch.

"Gods that was fun," Camicazi said as she handed out cheese and bread to everyone.

"I feel like a kid again," Thuggory said laughing as he took a hungry bite from his cheese.

Hiccup nodded his agreement then leaned over to kiss Astrid on the cheek.

"I can't remember the last time I felt this relaxed. Thank you," he said with affection and gratitude towards his friends and wife. Astrid smiled and leaned into him.

"See women have all the good ideas," she said giving Camicazi a sly wink.

Camicazi smiled at them both then her attention was drawn to something out at sea. She stood and cupped her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"That's mum's ship," she said pointing to where a shape had appeared in the dark water. Thuggory stood to look himself.

"Your right," he confirmed before turning to look at Astrid and Hiccup.

"We should get back to town. Gods knows what they've let Scarlet get up to this time. You can stay here if you want and join us later," he said with a slight apology to his voice at having to cut short their picnic. Hiccup just waved his hand in understanding.

"Of course but we'll come with you," he said standing and helping Astrid to her feet.

Astrid nodded her confirmation.

"Of course we will. It's been ages since we've seen little Scarlet and we should be there to greet Bertha and Mogadon when they arrive."

They began to pack away the remains of the picnic and shortly after began the hike back to the town opting to walk as Toothless and Stormfly followed behind.

As they entered the town it was clear that the lookouts had also spotted the ships arrival and word has spread quickly that their Chief's were home. After quickly dropping off the bags they made their way down to the dock just as the ship pulled in. Once moored a gangplank was quickly dropped and a figure, golden hair streaking behind them shot down it and into Camicazi's arms.

"**Muma**," Scarlet cried with joy as Camicazi hugged her daughter.

"**SCARLET**," A sharp female voice shouted in annoyance from the gangplank as Bertha emerged on deck. She glared angrily at her Granddaughter.

"You know you're supposed to wait for one of us before going ashore," she continued angrily as she stalked her imposing figure down the gangplank and onto the dock. Another figure mounted the gangplank behind her laughing heartily.

"Don't scold the girl Bertha. She's just happy to see her parents," Mogadon laughed.

Bertha rounded on her fellow chief with a scowl.

"You're no help...what if she had fallen into the water."

Mogadon shrugged unconcerned.

"There's more chance of you or I falling in then her. She's got the balance of a cat."

Then he noticed the two figures standing beside his daughter-in-law and son who were now being regaled with tales of their daughters adventures over the last few days.

"Hiccup...Astrid," he said warmly in greeting as he stepped onto the dock and approached the pair.

Hiccup suddenly felt a rush of nervousness. He had known Mogadon and Bertha since he was a child but this was the first time he had greeted them as a visiting chief on his own and on their island. There were certain formalities to observe, including his greeting. He stepped forward to meet the man and placed his fist across his chest as he gave an awkward half bow.

"Greeting Mogadon, Chief of the Meatheads," he said haltingly as he tried to remember the words of the formal greeting.

Mogadon looked taken aback for a moment before roaring with laughter and sweeping Hiccup up in a bear like hug that took the young chief completely by surprise and off his feet.

"There's no need for all that rubbish boy," he said as he continuing to laugh.

Hiccup looked surprised for a moment then grinned.

"Sorry, I was just trying to do it properly," he said as Mogadon finally placed him back on the ground.

Mogadon clapped him heartily on the back causing Hiccup to stumble slightly.

"I've known you since you were babe in your father's palm Hiccup there's no need for all that formal stuff, were friends," he said finally offering his hand. Hiccup took it and shook it warmly.

"Mind you your father would be proud that you've remembered your lessons," Mogadon said with a sad grin.

Hiccup nodded his appreciation at the complement but felt a well of emotion at the mention of his father. Seeing that his comment had had an effect on the young man Mogadon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry lad I didn't mean to open old wounds. I miss your father as much as you, he was a great friend but I know that he would be proud of you. How about we open a barrel this evening and drink to his memory."

Hiccup smiled at this and nodded. The moment was broken by a small blond figure charging at him. Having now finished regaling her adventures to her parents Scarlet had finally noticed that there were others on the docks.

"**HIC**," she cried in joy.

Reacting quickly Hiccup caught the small blond haired girl up in his arms laughing.

"Hello Scarlet."

"Hello Hic, did you bring Gummy with you," the young girl said her eyes bright and excited.

Hiccup chuckled at her pet names for him and Toothless. Scarlet never used their proper names.

"Yes Scarlet I did, would you like to go for a flight later if you're Mummy and Daddy say so?"

At this Scarlet's eyes lit up even more and she nodded.

"Please," she said eagerly. Then she noticed Astrid who was standing beside Hiccup.

"Hello Astrid, you look really pretty today," she said smiling.

Astrid beamed at the little girl and held out her arms.

"Thank you," she said as Scarlet leapt from Hiccups arms to hers with a squeal of delight. Astrid laughed warmly as she hugged the little girl.

"Scarlet, what did we just tell you?" Thuggory admonished his daughter as she began to rattle off her adventures once again. Scarlet paused in mid rush and pouted.

"It's alright Thug, I love hearing how brave she's been," Astrid said as she listened to the girl attentively.

"You have been brave haven't you?" She asked turning her attention back to Scarlet.

"Oh yes, just like you and Hic," she said proudly.

"Are you going to train Phantom and Rocky for Mummy and Daddy?" she asked suddenly looking eagerly between Astrid and Hiccup who frowned in confusion.

"Scarlet, you weren't supposed to tell them yet," Camicazi scolded her daughter who completely ignored the rebuke and continued to look eagerly at Hiccup and Astrid.

"Who's Phantom and Rocky?" Hiccup asked looking at his friends.

Both looked a little awkward at the question and gave their daughter a stern look.

"Umm...our dragons," Thuggory said.

"Or...they would be...if we could train them properly."

Astrid and Hiccup grinned at them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were trying to training dragons, you know we'd help?" Hiccup asked.

Thuggory rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"We didn't want to impose on you. This is supposed to be a holiday."

Hiccup laughed.

"You idiots, training dragons is my hobby, of course well help."

Camicazi and Thuggory started to look excited.

"Really."

Astrid grinned at them.

"Of course."

Scarlet laughed excitedly.

"Can we go now? Please...please...please," she pleaded bouncing excitedly in Astrid arms.

"Hang on sec missy," Mogadon said as he stepped back into the little group.

"Hiccup and Astrid only got here yesterday and your grandmother and I have some things we need to talk to Hiccup about. Best to leave it till tomorrow," he said looking at his Granddaughter firmly. Scarlet looked disappointed and a sulky expression crossed her face.

"Tell you what Scarlet. How about I take you for a flight on Toothless before bedtime," Hiccup said trying to cheer the little girl up and looked across at Thuggory and Camicazi for approval. They nodded and Scarlet's face instantly split into grin.

"Well, seeing as that's all settled shall we retire to the Great Hall. I'm sure Berthas got a few barrels of mead that need some help being emptied," Mogadon said with a laugh.

* * *

Later that evening the group were comfortably settled in chairs before the large fire pit in the Great Hall cradling a mug of mead and reminiscing about old times. Mogadon took a long draught of his mead and turned to Hiccup.

"Aye, those were the days," he signed happily looking at Hiccup.

"Your father was one of a kind Hiccup, never too harsh, always fair and always stood up for his people. Just like you lad. He'd be proud of you right now," he said raising his mug a small salute.

Hiccup coloured in embarrassment.

"Mog's right Hiccup," Bertha added, noticing the young man's embarrassment.

"I knew you mother and father both well and I know that they would be proud of the man and the Chief you've become."

Hiccup smiled shyly.

"Thanks, it's just...it's just been so hard. There's been so much to take in, so much to do. If it hadn't been for Astrid this last year I don't know what I would have done. She's kept my feet on the ground and my head out of my hands," he said with a small sigh and glanced over to where Astrid sat with Scarlet on her knee talking with Camicazi and Thuggory. Scarlet was once again telling everyone about the adventures and the trouble she got into on Meathead Isle. Bertha reached over and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It was the same for all of us Hiccup. No one will ever tell you that becoming a Chief is easy. You're younger than most I'll grant you but you've doing your father and mother both proud. Just keep doing what you're doing."

Hiccup smiled feeling a little better at the praise. It was good to have the counsel of two older and more experienced chiefs. It made him feel as though he wasn't as alone as he first thought. Modagon drained his mug and suddenly stood.

"Right let get down to business," he said as he strode over to the table behind him where a stack of parchment sat. Hiccup watched him with curiosity.

"Business?"

"Yep, I know technically your off duty Hiccup but we might as well get this out of the way...now where is the blasted thing?" He muttered as he dug through the paper.

"Ah ha," he said triumphantly as he pulled a large document free and flattened it out on the table. He then gestured to Hiccup to join him.

Hiccup stood and looked down at the parchment with curiosity and began to read.

_'__We the Bogburgulars and Meathead tribes do hereby enter into the following treaty with the Hooligan tribe. This treaty being...'_

Hiccup looked up in surprise.

"A treaty?"

Modagon smiled.

"Of course it's a treaty. As your here we might as well get it all sorted, pointless carting it all the way to the island of Thor and back again. What's the matter?" He said noticing the hesitant look on Hiccups face.

"Um...I wasn't...wasn't sure that you would want to sign a treaty with us..."

Modagon looked shocked at this.

"Of course we want to sign a treaty with you. The Hooligans, Bogburgulars and Meatheads have been allies for years. Why on earth would we not sign this year?"

Hiccup looked awkward.

"Um well...now my father's gone..."

Mogadon's look softened in sudden understanding.

"Hiccup that makes no difference. You're Chief now and we are more than happy to sign a treaty with you. That is if you are with us."

Hiccup smiled in relief.

"Of course I want to sign."

Mogadon placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder as Bertha joined him.

"Where's this coming from Hiccup...why the doubt?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed.

"Sorry...it's just...I'm not my father and this is the first time I've done this one my own...it's so important...I guess I'm just afraid that people won't want anything to do with us now that I'm Chief."

Mogadon looked at Hiccup firmly.

"Did your father never explain to you why the Hooligans have had so many treaties these last few years?"

"Yes, but..."

He was cut off by Mogadon.

"Then stop doubting yourself. It's an honour to sign a treaty with you Hiccup, more so then with your father if I'm honest."

Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks Mogadon," he said in gratitude.

Feeling more settled and confident he picked up a pen to sign the parchment but paused as he continued to read.

"Hang on...this is a join treaty between the Bogburgulars and Meatheads," he said in confusion.

Mogadon smiled.

"So it is."

"Why...?"

"Because it time for the next generation to take over," Bertha explained softly.

Hiccups brow furrowed slightly then his eyes widened in understanding.

"You mean that you and Mogadon are...are stepping down...so that..."

"That we are," Modagon confirmed.

"And I can tell from your surprise that Cami and Thug haven't told you yet," he added.

"No, they never said a thing," Hiccup said glancing over to the pair who where now watching the discussion with interest. Bertha gestured for them to come over.

"Mog and I will be stepping down official during the Time of Offering celebrations. That's why we will be leaving a little earlier for the Island of Thor this year. We need to talk to the Elder and make preparations for the ceremony," she said looking at Hiccup as Camicazi and Thuggory joined them. Astrid followed holding little Henrick in her arms. Scarlet was now enjoying herself playing with Toothless.

"I can also see that they failed to tell you that part as well," she said giving her daughter and son-in-law a firm look. They glanced at each other uncomfortably.

"Sorry Hiccup. We were going to tell you tonight at dinner. We just didn't want to spoil your holiday. We have to leave the day after tomorrow for the Island of Thor so that we get there before everyone else."

Hiccup shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't mind, just a day away from my duties is a rest. I'm more relaxed right now then I've been in months."

Hiccup placed a hand thoughtfully on his chin.

"You don't really need to leave that early you know," he said looking at them.

"Hiccup its three days by boat, if we don't leave the day after tomorrow we won't get there ahead of the other tribes," Thuggory protested.

Hiccup smiled.

"Who said anything about boats?"

Understanding settled in Thuggory and Camicazi's eyes.

"You mean...you'll fly us?"

"No...not exactly," Hiccup said looking at Astrid. They shared a knowing look.

"Hiccup how...?" Camicazi continued in a frustrated tone at not getting a straight answer from him.

Hiccup turned back to Mogadon and Bertha, ignoring Camicazi's question for the moment.

"Shall we sign this treaty?" He suggested to the two other Chief's.

Mogadon smiled and searched on the table for the pen which had been buried during his hunt for the treaty. Hiccup then turned back to Camicazi and grinned.

"Then we can talk about these dragons of yours," he continued.

Understanding dawned on Camicazi and Thuggory.

"You don't have to do that Hiccup," Thuggory started but Hiccup cut him off.

"No arguments Thug. Besides I think we'll come with you," he said looking across at Astrid for confirmation. She nodded her agreement.

"What about your holiday?" Camicazi protested.

Hiccup shrugged unconcerned as he took the pen from Modagon and bent to sign his name.

"It's still going to be several days before the tribes get there and I can catch up with Symon," he said as he stood and passed the pen to Thuggory who was now barely able to hide his excitement.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry were not quite at the action yet but don't worry its coming. Thank you all for sticking with me. You really are a wonderful community and I love being a part of it.**

**Cathrath**


End file.
